


Άρτεμις

by chitenwawa



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Older Kibum, Underage Sex, Younger Minho
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitenwawa/pseuds/chitenwawa
Summary: SHINee Key x Minho 學生AU 高中生篇。NC-17未成年做愛有。原本是有個序章的但我不打算放上來。大概是在講這個世界什麼樣的戀人組合都可以，同性之間也能擁有有血緣關係的後代──代理孕母或是精子捐贈。在代理孕母的場合，小孩要與孕母同姓，以上。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文用"金基範"寫稿，當時使用這個名字寫作故沒有改正過來。  
之後的大學篇與其他跟Key有關的小說都以"金起範"撰寫。

放學後的圖書館裡仍聚集著一群群的學生，越接近期中考的時間，圖書館讀書室裡桌椅被佔走的時間就越早，若不早一點來恐怕連正中間那種不討喜的位置都沒有了。

其實不是很喜歡與大家一起念書，他人翻書的頻率與聲響會影響自己的步調，或許相當專注就能夠充耳不聞，但崔珉豪實在很難忽略四周有意無意發過來的目光。

所以他選擇戴上耳機，將節奏感重的節拍置於那些刺眼的感受上。

雖然知道大家看他的理由是什麼──招生考試中打破了目前受驗生最高分的這件事吧。

他真的覺得相當無聊，考試那天也也是按照平常那樣寫試卷，正好所有題目都在他的理解範圍內罷了，就連作文題目也不算太刁鑽，考個好成績只是理所當然而已，誰知道像是打破了什麼了不起的神話一樣，開學第一天開始的注目禮到現在也沒有減少過。

上了高中他本來想低調一點的，結果還沒開學他的名字就傳開了，當年長一屆的兄長金鐘鉉回家宣揚這件事時，他只覺得頭很痛，所以現在在圖書館簡直就是要大家觀賞他一樣。

崔珉豪平時有習慣的讀書方式，說他怪人有怪癖也好，但如不用他慣用的那隻自動筆他會覺得全身不對勁甚至念不下書，讀書前他會喝一大杯的牛奶他覺得這樣有利於他的專注等等。圖書館根本不是個適合他做任何事的地方，但比起待在被低氣壓籠罩的家，他寧願委屈自己幾天。

只是沒想到家裡的冷戰就這樣持續了兩個星期，明明沒他的事，感覺卻是受影響最深的人。

他與金鐘鉉是親兄弟，看姓氏不一樣也知道他們生長在多元成家的家庭裡，成員組成清一色是男性。與自己品學兼優有著完全極端的差異，金鐘鉉是個很難控制的存在，他功課不至於倒數但絕不會名列前矛；在校不會霸凌弱小但是小打小鬧卻也少不了他；沒有作姦犯科違反法紀但是他真的認識不少道上的朋友。

老師們從幼稚園時期就對金鐘鉉過於雖心所欲的個性很頭痛，年度評分卡裡面換湯不換藥用差不多的內容形容著他，但他本性是個好男孩，只要沒有為非作歹，父親的作法都是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，這不是只是對他，對崔珉豪的方式也是一樣。

美式作風開明的教養方式，是他們兩個家長共同協議出來對他們最好的教育方法。

只是兩週前的一天夜裡，從警察局打來的那通電話卻打破了這層平衡，金鐘鉉與人在大街上大打出手，有在練拳擊的拳頭不分輕重地把對方打得頭破血流，對方雖然沒有提出告訴但他還是被送入警局，去接他回來時他的右手骨上還沾的別人的血。

面對家長的質問他一句話也不說，就連親弟弟的關心也完全不回答，這麼反常的態度激怒了爸爸──身份證欄位為母親的那位，他們家是用父親與爸爸作為區分對兩個大人的叫喚──從那天起爸爸視金鐘鉉為無物，金鐘鉉也完全不會這件事情做出解釋，令人不舒服的氣氛感染了家裡的每個成員，幾乎沒有人想待在家裡。

崔珉豪算完了習題本裡的十六頁物理題後終於放鬆了精神，他抬起頭來才發現一張張大方桌上原本的學生群只剩下三三兩兩還留著，但他們也都在收拾準備了。

他拉下耳機從書包裡撈出手機，定眼一看已經十點五分了。

「這麼晚了。」一邊自言自語他一面回覆父親發來詢問要不要出來接他的訊息，距離末班公車還有充裕的時間，現在收一收一定來得及，所以他要父親別出門，他會馬上回去。

待他收好書本穿起外套站起身，方才還在的其他同學早就離開了，只剩下坐在櫃台打著瞌睡的老師，崔珉豪整理了一下儀容背好書包，快步離開坐位。

人才剛到圖書館門口，他發現球鞋的鞋帶鬆了，確認了後方應該沒有人，不過他還是拖著步伐到一旁那棵校樹旁才蹲下身把兩邊的鞋帶都繫好。

才剛站起身，就聽到離自己很近的地方傳了簡明扼要的三個字。

「不要動。」

崔珉豪本能性想轉頭，聲音的主人講得更急了一些。

「你肩膀上有蜘蛛。」

這幾個字讓他的雞皮疙瘩從背部一直爬到耳朵後方，他有些暈眩險些站不好，他不確定對方講的是真是假但只要想像那個情景，有隻蜘蛛在他的肩膀上他就快昏倒了，拜託誰來給他一棒或是把他叫醒告訴他這是一場夢，金鐘鉉沒有與爸爸冷戰，他也無需要圖書館溫習，更沒有莫名其妙的蜘蛛在他肩頭。

崔珉豪一動也不動，應該是說他根本不敢擅自亂動，現在靜下來他真的有感覺到有東西在右邊爬動，如果敢轉過頭去，是否會與那東西對視呢？

冷顫再一次衝上腦門，他的聲音卡在喉間發不出來，他試著要發問但是他一句話都說不出來，他、

「有被咬到嗎？」

不知道什麼時候那個原本在他背後的人突然來到他的跟前，雖然這樣子很沒禮貌但是崔珉豪在瞥過他手上的龐然大物後幾乎是反射離他有三步之遙。

功課好體育在行長得又好看的崔珉豪，怕蜘蛛，而且這麼大隻他更沒辦法了。

「同學，你還好嗎？」

「嗯？」

很難把視線從警界的範圍抓回來，不過當崔珉豪勉強將目光上移，他赫然發現這個抓著大蜘蛛的傢伙是他們學校的學生會長，那個光鮮亮麗的存在為什麼會在這時間在學校圖書館外面還捧著一隻可怕的生物？

「抱歉，嚇到你了，我找這孩子找了一整天，還好在你身上找到。」

這句話讓崔珉豪不舒服極了，他拍了拍肩膀朝學長點了一下頭，快步離開那個地方。

「如果你回去有不舒服，我是三年一班金基範，你可以來找我，或是到學生會辦公室。」

對身後的叫喚充耳不聞般地快走著，他不要在那裡多待一秒，他不讓自己想像在那之前那東西到底爬過自己什麼地方，他現在只想要馬上回到家然後洗個三次澡，只可惜才剛轉出校門他就真的腿軟蹲了下來。

「不行，糟糕……」討厭這樣的自己，但是他也只能拿出手機，傳訊息給父親，希望他能過來接自己，理由他隨意掰了一個搪塞過去，總不能讓父親看這樣的笑話。

雖然那一晚的事讓他心有餘悸了好幾天，不過隨著兄長與爸爸之間氣氛的化解，很快也冒出其他事情讓他煩心了。

班導知道崔珉豪天資聰穎，給了他一份理科研習營的簡章讓他過目，去參加研討會什麼的本身沒有問題，只是這個是高三生限定的活動，雖然老師的說法是他的程度可以就應該去試試，跳級這種事情是沒有關係的。

他思考了兩天仍然拿不定主意，所以在餐桌上提出來，大人的說法是如果他對研習的內容有興趣他就該去參加，如果只是為了學經驗而非真的有興趣，那麼不用越級趕著現在過去也無所謂。

他覺得父親的話是正確的，他會感到煩惱就是因為內容他覺得有趣，既然是自己有興趣的方向，那他應該去參加，反正老師都說了可以越級，只是過去參與應該沒有太大的問題。

不過很快他就知道問題大了，當他經過眾多學長姐獨自走到遊覽車最後一排坐下的時候，他能感受到所有人都在看他，就他一個低年級生混在成績優異的學長姐裡面。

被孤立的感覺來襲不是在車上，當他感受到真正的排斥時是在他們參觀科學室驗的時候，因為沒有人要跟他同組使得他什麼事情都得自己來，這讓他很不服氣，而崔珉豪的好勝心被激發，他一個人也能把所有事情都做得好好的。

這些他都熬過去了，不過當其他人三三兩兩聚在一起有說有笑，或是用餐時間都讓他很不好受，明明在班上也都是這樣，明明就已經習慣這樣的校園生活的，但沒想到就連高年級的也都這樣的時候，一瞬間他覺得有些絕望。

他對這樣的相處模式趕到疲憊，如果能力使人悲慘，那他是否一開始就做個平庸之人就好。

食不知味之下也把發下的飯盒吃完了，他把垃圾拿去回收的地方堆放，才剛走過去就聽到那個今天晚上要跟他睡在同一間的學長向旁人大吐苦水，表示他吃不消跟天才高一生同個房間什麼的。

他實在氣憤難耐，他什麼都沒做錯為什麼要被他人酸言酸語，但如果在這裡生氣他就上了當了，他不能這麼衝動，他不可以生氣，崔珉豪深呼吸想壓下自己即將爆發的脾氣，就在這個時候，他聽到了熟悉的聲音，就站在自己身邊，朝那群大話連篇的傢伙發話。

「那邊的那位同學，學弟今天就不會睡你們那間了，如果怕一個人睡覺的話可以打給我。」

這個聲音讓所有人的注意力一瞬間都放在他身上，崔珉豪當然知道他是誰，這個聲音太特別了，而且老是來去如風一樣的。

「會長好。會長怎麼會過來？」

「我不是說處理好學校那邊的事會來參加嗎，等等我也會一起加入，不要偷偷排斥我唷。」

「哈哈哈哈會長開什麼玩笑。」

遠方大家裝出來的嘻笑怒罵崔珉豪一點都不在乎，他比較在意的是剛才他所說的內容，如果學弟的他不跟學長同一間，那他是要睡哪裡？難不成他要被送回去了嗎？憑什麼要他回去，他還沒有認輸呢！

還正想詢問，崔珉豪就被拉到一旁去。

「沒想到你來參加了呢，都聽得懂嗎？」

「喔……嗯，都還可以。」

「是嗎？那太好了，我猜他們有一半以上聽不懂，所以你真的很厲害，珉豪……」他看了一眼對方胸口的名字做了確認，「我是金基範。」

「學長好，謝謝。」方才的氣燄就這樣在胸口蒸發了，這個同樣是三年級的學長跟其他人完全不同，非常自然的與自己對話著，本來就當不成空氣般透明不存在的他，好像又感受到其他女生的視線。

金基範拿出行程看著，露出了有點困擾的神情，「傷腦筋，接下來是分組研習活動耶，我晚到應該很難有人理我了，學弟，你願不願意收留我？」

「我……」崔珉豪下意識看著周遭一眼，然後又看著金基範狹長的眼睛裡露出的真誠目光，「如果學長不嫌棄的話。」

「那太好了，我們一起行動吧。」

金基範這麼做當然有理由，他今天本來是不會出現的，一直到他在名單裡面看見崔珉豪的名字，他當然知道這孩子是誰，畢竟被打破的神話可是他創造出來的，只是平時實在有點忙錄，不常到低年級的教室閒晃，頂多只能從班代名冊裡面看到他的資料。

前陣子因為他貪玩的羅特斯丹──智利紅玫瑰大蜘蛛──到處跑，逼得他在夜晚的校園到處找尋，也因緣既會下與崔珉豪第一次相遇。

還蠻浪漫的啦他覺得，這種像是偶像劇才會出現的劇碼在現實生活上其實不好上演，只是蜘蛛可能要換成別的東西，像是掉了手帕在他腳邊，或是撞到橘子掉落滿地之類的。

金基範聽說他要來，對這個學弟興趣濃厚的他當然也要排除萬難參與，這個研習會一開始就是他一手促成的，第三年他沒來參與說什麼也說不過去，只是才剛到學營休息區，就聽到周遭的耳語，時不時聽到大家討論那個自以為是的高一孩子的事，他跑去找了方才的指導老師，果然得到了他剛才都是一人完成作業的答案。

被孤立了啊，看著他倔強的眼神裡柔軟的那個部份，怎麼可以對這個學弟這麼壞呢，這群學長姐真是太糟糕了啊，傷腦筋。

說真的崔珉豪並不知道他的用意是什麼，但有點被趕鴨子上架的情況下，他就只能順著這些事情下去了。

不過多虧了金基範，至少接下來的實作方面兩人一起快多了，加上金基範在這方面得心應手完全就是專業的程度，他一面對這個人嘖嘖稱奇，一方面又想到第一次相遇的那隻東西，不住又打起了哆嗦。

還要自己別實驗提早完成沒事可做就想到那邊去，摘下實驗室眼鏡脫下白袍的那人突然拍拍他的背，「什麼？」

這個學弟的眼睛裡面有星星啊，睫毛下的瞳孔晶亮晶亮的，是因為被煙燻出的眼淚嗎，不管怎麼樣怎麼會有這麼漂亮的眸子，「被嗆到了嗎？」

「有一點。」總覺得眼睛很不舒服，崔珉豪不住一直眨眼，他的眼眶裡都是生理淚水，他仰起頭不讓那些落下，應該忍一忍就沒事了。

從旁邊勾來一張椅子，金基範讓他坐下，把掌心放在他的眼睛上，「眼睛閉起來一下會好一點，那個對身體沒有傷害，只會難受一下而已。」

其實他們不熟，怕生的崔珉豪卻聽從了他的話，或許是因為他是唯一一個對他沒有擺出嘲弄或是敵意的外人，他突然想到金鐘鉉的臉，如果他知道自己其實被排斥的事，應該也會很擔心吧？

「你後來沒有來找我，應該沒有問題吧。」

剛飛遠的思緒被抓回來，崔珉豪的眼睛仍然沒有睜開，也因為這樣他的聽力似乎在這時候變得更好了，他似乎能感覺的到聲音的主人開口時是什麼模樣，金基範有著讓他羨慕的自若神情跟好看的笑臉，這點他是知道的。

「什麼意思？」

「就是你有沒有被咬傷什麼的，雖然毒性不強，但如果你有任何地方不舒服那都是我的責任。」

又讓他想到了，崔珉豪忍不住縮起上身抓著肩膀，隨後他意識到他的行為看在別人眼裡一定非常蠢，他才僵直著身體把手放下，「那個、那個沒關係，沒事所以可以不用再提起沒關係，然後我眼睛也好多了。」他連帶把金基範溫熱的掌心也抓了下來。

看著他的反應，雖然不解不過也覺得挺可愛的，金基範站在原位看著他離去的背影好一陣子，才在隔壁班女同學的叫喚下移開目光。

多虧金基範出現替他解圍，這一天因為金基範都有意無意出現在旁邊，他後來就沒再感到大家的敵意了，大概如果做得太明顯會長大人會發現，然後對大家都不好吧。

只是沒想到金基範甚至還要他與他使用同一間房間，他表示自己住的是雙人屋，還有一張空床，如果不習慣跟不認識的人一起，至少他們兩個還有一面之緣。

比起那些不知道會在私下說他什麼難聽話的人，雖然很麻煩人但他還是接受了金基範的美意，他對金基範私下也有些好奇，就是當他退下制服時，是否好學生的外貌會一點脫下了。

不過他只看見了拿著筆記型電腦一直猛敲的人，原本以為他是在做作業，走近一看根本就在玩線上遊戲。

一天上線一小時有益身心，等他破關後就會停了，金基範向他如是說。

摸摸鼻頭的那人沒表示什麼，他是什麼身份可以管任何人，何況他自己也是每天都在家裡打電動，說起來他們這方面還挺像的，不過崔珉豪很快就發現金基範比他聰明多了，很多細節裡面感覺得出來，所以當他被問到對科學這邊有興趣的話有沒有想進的學府時他自然地回答出了雖然有但是他很多方面還不上火侯，至少今天有些地方他還是要再想一下才能融會貫通。

「那我幫你補習吧，既然我們這麼有緣。」

金基範這麼說著，然後半強迫地兩人交換了手機號碼，崔珉豪真的搞不懂他，但這應該只是客套話而已，他沒有太放在心上，也托他的福，第二天的研習活動也順利結束，回去後撇開第一天的那些紛擾，他真的覺得受益良多。

＊


	2. Chapter 2

陽光大片大片從稀疏的林葉間灑落，從圖書館走出來的崔珉豪雖然不會覺得刺眼，但還是忍不住看了一下前方萬里無雲的那片天空，風吹來帶著舒爽的溫度，時節進入十月後，已經有涼意，但還在薄長袖可以接受的範圍內。  
他看了一下手錶，下午最長的休息時間是給低年級生打掃用的，由於崔珉豪是班代所以有豁免權，但學校腹地不小要從圖書館走回學區的教室還是得花上些時間，本來想要從後門旁邊的小徑繞到回收場後方再繞回教室所屬的大樓，但那邊一看過去就是一小群看著他在交頭接耳的學生，崔珉豪嘆了一口氣。  
本來就會有人對於他比較特別的狀況說些什麼，但自從他越級去參加高三學長姐才會參加的研討會之後，這種情形有變本加厲的傾向。  
也不是校園霸凌他沒有必要告訴師長又或是家人，就連時不時會來找他的金鐘鉉他也都沒有透露過什麼，升上高中才過半年，崔珉豪卻有了好像過了很久的感覺，而且說真的，大概是同學都覺得他太特別，他還沒有交到中午時間會跟他一起併桌吃飯或是相偕去食堂的好朋友。  
沒有關係，反正這不是第一次了，崔珉豪早已習慣。  
崔珉豪決定走回原路，所以他必須先穿越操場的邊邊再經過川堂繞過術科大樓回教室，剛剛從網球場旁邊走出，還沒離開跑道突然眼前就飛出一顆籃球，要不是崔珉豪反應快臉上可能會吃球印。  
雖然他急忙接住了球但課本卻掉了一地，他把球傳給站在籃球場邊邊的學生，蹲下去拾起了課本，才剛剛站起來，就聽見了挑釁的話語。

「唷？那不是天才高一生崔珉豪嗎？我以為他只會念書沒想到女孩子一樣細的手指居然能傳球耶哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

崔珉豪深吸了一口氣假裝沒聽到，看校徽邊線也看得出來是高三的學生，也只有高年級的他們能在打掃時間還在操場打球；他邁開步伐往前走不打算搭理那些越來越變質的嘲諷，一直到他聽到有人質疑他的體育成績是巴結老師才得來的。  
轉身去把課本摔在場邊，崔珉豪把制服袖子解開往上捲。

「要讓我報隊三對三還是單挑隨便你選擇。」

結果就變成由崔珉豪領軍的低年級隊，對上那群想要讓學弟乖乖聽話不要這麼囂張的高年級的三對三半場籃球賽。  
由於話題性十足再加上這節下課時間真的很長，他們才剛剛分好先攻的那一隊，場邊就慢慢聚集了人潮。  
崔珉豪實在氣不過，雖然這種情況不是第一次了，但總覺得他們講話越來越難聽，而且這種說法跟懷疑他的好成績都是作弊來的有什麼差別？他也是按部就班在努力，只是他學得比別人快想得比別人遠，他從來沒有因為成績的優異而看不起任何人或是利用其獲得什麼好處，憑什麼他一定要被說閒話，而且還用那麼糟糕的字眼。  
還有人去請到跟學生比較要好的體育老師來當裁判，球一落地進攻對隨即出手，高大的學長們利用三角防線很快就上籃得分，那個講話最難聽的那一個運了球，給了崔珉豪一個先發制人的笑容，隨後把球傳給了三分線外的崔珉豪。  
崔珉豪在時間內先把球往內場傳，同學接到球之後沒有可以進攻的路線於是快速把球傳給了崔珉豪，他轉身運球退回三分線外，學長沒想到他馬上就想射籃所以回防速度跟不上，他跳起來手腕形成一個漂亮的拋物線，三分球空心球馬上到手。  
並沒有對方挑釁的動作，他站在線內直視著學長並筆直把球傳給對方發球。  
操場上的人潮多了大家七嘴八舌地在討論著比賽，還有一些喜歡崔珉豪帥氣清秀臉龐的學姐們在場邊拿起手機就在錄製，隨著比賽繼續進行球鞋在場地上摩擦的聲音與運球時的碰撞聲越來越鼓譟。  
比賽進行到中段，下午的太陽沒那麼毒辣但照在身上還是出了不少汗，崔珉豪制服後面濕了一大片半透明貼在背上，但現下他要注意的是當他帶球要上籃時一直黏靠著他逼進的高三學長。  
「小動作真的很多。」崔珉豪忍不住碎念並提防對方帶球衝撞他不惜犯規也要傷人的爛招，他必須快點轉身他知道對方下一步是要傳球，所以他正好拍到了傳運中的球讓它偏離原本的軌跡。  
球被同隊的同屆學生搶到，崔珉豪快速補位退到三分線外，一接到球隨即帶球衝進籃下，配合著假動作將球拋給同隊，對方準確的投籃又將比數拉開到三分。  
學長們很高很壯，如果帶著惡意的話他們基本上很容易被撞傷肩膀，所以這三分的差距實在得來不易，崔珉豪將額頭上的汗隨意抹在袖子上，他眼尖看到場邊有個身影，是金鐘鉉。  
崔珉豪拉了一個笑至少對於自己的哥哥跑來觀戰是感到開心的，放鬆的心情沒有持續多久，學長隊已經開球，這次他們快攻進籃下上籃，擦板之後並沒有進但崔珉豪沒有搶到籃下，被對方補拋進一球，轉眼間比分已經只有一分的差距，但只剩下一分鐘的哨音響起，若這次進攻能拿下分數最多守好，那麼還是能夠保住勝利。  
他與金鐘鉉對視了一眼，對方立刻在場外發出通天的大叫好像還拉著旁人一起幫忙加油的樣子，他讓同隊的人開球，儘管開球權不在自己手上崔珉豪仍然能感覺到學長們的視線，他轉頭看著籃框的同時大粒的汗珠從鬢旁滑到下顎再滴落下來。  
同學在場外遲疑了一下才驚險地在五秒內把球傳出來，崔珉豪接到球後先閃過一人確切切到籃下，運球的動作才剛下去球還沒反彈到掌心處，他就被人用力地拍了一下手掌以至於球被碰撞造成崔珉豪這隊的出界。  
體育老師沒有注意到對方的小動作，把球判給了學長隊。  
「抗議，他們打手犯規。」  
由於老師沒看到那一幕對方也不承認，球就這樣不明不白落到對方手裡。  
還有不到二十秒比賽就結束了，要是沒有守好的話隨時都有可能被一分逆轉比賽，崔珉豪的勝負欲被激起，就算賽後可能會被學長關切也沒關係，他現在就是想要拿到這場比賽的勝利。  
球開出的那一刻，學長隊的其他兩人擋住了崔珉豪的視線，就算剩下的人是一比二，但同隊的同學們在體格上還是太瘦落根本擋不住學長帶球進攻，眼看他做出運球上籃的動作，崔珉豪並沒有放棄任何希望，他左鑽右鑽終於在防守的兩人之間找到縫隙鑽出，他用最快的速度衝到籃下從帶球者的後方一躍而起。  
隨著場內外大家的驚呼與厚實的拍球落地聲響，崔珉豪飛起來蓋了對方火鍋，著實地把球拍落到地面並彈跳了許多下後滾到一邊，同時配著著哨音響起，最後學弟隊以一分之差險勝學長隊。  
兩隊賽後的禮數才剛剛敷衍了事完，金鐘鉉已經衝了上來並抱住崔珉豪。  
「還真有你的，高一打高三，果然是你這傢伙會做的事！」  
「我剛打完球哥你不要抱我。」崔珉豪覺得制服黏在皮膚上的感覺很糟，這時正好聽到上課鈴聲響起，絕大部份的人都還要繼續上到第八節或第九節，所以就連金鐘鉉丟下了一句放學一起回家之後也忙著趕回二年級生的教室。  
崔珉豪接下來是數學課，方程式他都已經會了所以晚點進教室應該不會有太大的影響，現在最重要的是他該先解決掉濕淋淋的上衣。  
「也太會流汗了，內褲好像也有點濕。」崔珉豪拾起剛才被自己丟在地上的課本，並抹去了額間鬢旁的汗，往儲物櫃的方向離去  
當然方才在場邊觀看這場下剋上比賽的人何其多，崔珉豪沒有注意到有個人一直微笑著觀察這一切。

「糟糕……真的沒有乾淨的制服可以替換。」崔珉豪站在自己的儲物櫃前，由於兩天前體育課時已經用掉體育服，崔珉豪的櫃子裡只剩下一雙白球鞋跟一把折疊傘還有幾封拆都沒拆開的情書。  
他把手伸到背後從下擺拉著襯衫往外撐開，好讓濕透的衣料不要一直黏在背上顯得更不舒服；他不後悔方才衝動的下場打球，也不在乎今天過後那些流言蜚語會猖狂到什麼樣的地步，只是現在卻對沒有乾淨的衣服可換這件事情感到有點頭大，不過也才上場了短短時間卻可以汗流浹背成這樣，崔珉豪邊埋怨自己的身體邊把又要滴落的汗珠擦掉。  
最後他決定先隨便拿條毛巾還是什麼的擦乾身體，如果哥哥也沒有衣服可以借的話就這樣回教室好了，他低頭聞了聞衣領沒有什麼異味。  
就當他要離開往保健室的方向想跟護士借條毛巾而要離開時，突然有個身影閃了進視線裡，該不會是剛才在球場上被他痛宰的那群人要來找麻煩了吧！

「學長？」

沒想到出現在眼前的居然是有著解不開緣份般存在的學生會會長金基範，而且他的手上還拿著一袋東西，這個時間就算有著了不起的特權也是該處在學生會辦公室而不是在高一生的儲物櫃這裡啊。  
「乖。」金基範對於崔珉豪驚愕地睜大眼睛的反應很是滿意，剛才都有膽子跟那些彪形大漢單挑籃球了怎麼會對於自己的出現這麼錯愕呢，「這個給你。」  
「這是……」崔珉豪接過了袋子，裡面裝著一件乾淨的制服上衣還有一條毛巾裡面跟一包濕紙巾，「這個，這個？」  
「我想你應該沒有衣服可以換了，所以把我的衣服借你，濕答答的上課怎麼能專心呢。」金基範回答的理所當然一點問題都沒有，「上課鐘已經打了一陣子了，如果我是你現在道完謝就會立刻擦身體換衣服。」  
這分明是強迫中獎，可能還在驚嚇中可能是別的原因，崔珉豪呆站地說了句謝謝，然後轉過身考慮該怎麼辦。  
「現在這裡沒有人，就在這邊換了吧。」  
身後傳來的聲線就是那個在旁人耳朵裡面舒服的像風拂過的聲音，崔珉豪剛進高中就知道他們學校的這號人物，雖然有了那隻蜘蛛的經驗讓他對金基範的印象大打折扣，可是上一次研習會也是多虧有他才能安然劃下句點。  
現在反而不知道該怎麼評價他了，至少是個好人，整間學校除了兄長金鐘鉉之外還是有個好人。  
「嗯…..我等等去廁所換就好，謝謝學長。」  
「那有點麻煩……我還等著袋子要裝東西？」  
所以崔珉豪真的在金基範面前就有點傻傻的，只要把換洗衣服拿出來袋子還給對方就好了，他卻偏偏真的在那個公共地區寬衣解帶。但對崔珉豪來說都是男生根本沒有關係，上體育課之前男生們也都是在走廊換衣服把教室留給女同學的。  
當然金基範的心思就開朗多了，他目不轉睛盯著崔珉豪把衣服褪下用他準備的毛巾擦拭身體的動作，雖然只能看到背面卻不難看出崔珉豪雖然高瘦應該沒有特意鍛鍊，腰部與西裝褲之間卻沒有多餘的肉，倒是很符合他的個性。  
金基範心情愉悅，當然不是因為現在在這裡光明正大吃學弟豆腐，而是這個跟他很有緣，眉清目秀眼神卻炯炯有神的學弟居然這麼有膽識，小小年紀就敢在階級制度分明的校園裡面頂撞學長，當然金基範之後不會再讓那群耍小動作講話難聽的傢伙靠近崔珉豪，不過這個還是先不用告訴對方比較好，畢竟他的形象應該是溫文儒雅天資聰穎優秀又有氣質的學生會會長。  
但他實在很喜歡這個學弟，除了他們兩個求學的背景很相像以外，金基範喜歡他倔強不服輸的個性，在他觀察裡面發現，當崔珉豪勝負欲被點燃──就像剛開學的英聽測驗或是前一陣子的研習會又或是剛剛才發生不到半小時的三對三鬥牛──他的眼神會變得很銳利就像把帶著光芒的劍，不怕天高地厚地往前闖直到達到目的，偏偏他又有一張理應很受歡迎的臉，剛毅的稜線或許不敵些許稚氣未脫的表情，但大眼睛扇子一般的睫毛與高挺的鼻樑形成一個很漂亮的五官。  
金基範還喜歡他會舔下唇的小動作，這跟他喜歡對方的嘴唇或許有點關係。  
本來金基範以為這是同類相吸的那一種對於學弟的關愛，但經過今天他目睹高三生欺負崔珉豪的過程，再到他用自己的力量讓那群只會欺壓弱小的傢伙得到教訓後，他知道這可不是那麼簡單一句對學弟的關愛可以解釋得清楚的。  
並不知道後方有人就盯著自己換衣服，崔珉豪怕對方等太久所以趕忙擦乾套上制服後整理了儀容，他將髒衣物丟到櫃子裡鎖上，「學長讓你久等了，這個先還給你。」對方才剛剛接過袋子，崔珉豪馬上想到他還有什麼沒說，「衣服，還有毛巾我洗乾淨後再還給你，那個謝謝。」  
崔珉豪有點緊張，跟方才球場上意氣風發的模樣相去甚遠，金基範調整了一下快要笑出來的面容，「那個沒關係，你有空再還我就好，你有我的手機號碼。」  
「我有。」崔珉豪恭敬了點了個頭，聽著金基範在面前說那麼他準備要離開了。

「啊對了，我有件事情要告訴你。」

結果換了乾淨的衣服崔珉豪還是心神不寧了兩節課，他甚至忘記了第九節要留下來補考數學，只好傳個訊息跟金鐘鉉說要他先回去不用等他下課了。  
腦中除了把公式翻出來勉強留心於考卷上之外，塞滿他其他腦容量的是金基範離開前的那一句話。

『我喜歡你，如果你不排斥請跟我交往。』

崔珉豪不是沒有被告過白，事實上從國中他抽高了開始就是學校情人節巧克力收最多的男生，到了高中也不例外一星期可能會有一封情書被投到儲物櫃就像方才那幾封，只是崔珉豪還沒有遇到讓他動心的人，看著同學談了戀愛也沒成熟到哪裡去，也讓崔珉豪沒有考慮那麼多，很多情書連看都沒看就一直放在那裡。要是面對積極一點直接面對面告白的也是，他基本上都是說聲抱歉向對方表示他目前還沒有想談戀愛的想法之類的。  
但為什麼金基範的那句話卻這麼衝擊心臟，他已經覺得如雷的心跳聲快要阻礙他計算了，剛才有一題還差一點在最後關頭寫錯答應，要不是他耐著性子再演算了一次那題就白白失分了。  
沒拿到分數事小，崔珉豪不想因為金基範的關係而亂了陣腳。  
為什麼總是他，崔珉豪實在不明白。  
放學後果然稍早他在操場挑戰學長的事情被吵得沸沸揚揚，但崔珉豪沒時間去管那件事，身上這件像是用熨斗燙過筆直的襯衫還透著淡淡的香味，聞起來就像什麼舒爽的柔軟精的香味，真的是比起吵人的七嘴八舌還要讓崔珉豪煩悶。

陽光的香味、擁有美麗容顏的溫柔學長、直接了當的告白──我喜歡你。

崔珉豪一回到家就把自己關在房間裡，比他早放學的金鐘鉉還沒有回家的樣子。  
也還好是這樣，不然他實在不知道在這種情況下要怎麼面對其他人。  
並不是他會被看出來或怎樣，但心裡面有事所以偶爾會顯露於表也是情有可原，崔珉豪不想為那些事情找藉口所以最完美的情況下就是讓他一個人獨處。  
他把櫃子裡面金鐘鉉放在這裡後就不打算帶走的物理習題拿出來就開始算，通常不是這個樣子，他會先繞去餐廳看父親有沒有準備點心，沒有的話也會帶兩條士力架巧克力回房間，再來會悠閒打開電腦渡過至少一個小時左右的線上遊戲時間，通常哥哥回家的話他們會一起霸佔外面的電視玩電動一直到爸爸回家前五分鐘……但現在不想那麼做，就是要用一大堆非得攪盡腦汁不可的問題轉移他的注意力。  
勉強算了三題他的腦筋都快打結了，不是高二的程度那麼困難他連高三的都有稍微摸透，而是他現在有點熱汗水開始凝聚往下滴，明明中央空調的溫度理應相當怡人，但靜不下心來加上一直有股淡淡的香味環繞，這麼說來他還沒把金基範借他的衣服換下來。  
「我在幹嘛啊？」崔珉豪倏地站起身，這才想到他拿來擦汗的毛巾也還塞在書包裡，他將其翻了出來並脫下制服後換上穿了兩天準備拿去洗的家居服。  
抓著學長的東西往外走，才正想把它們一起丟到洗衣籃才想起，要是誰曬衣服時注意到名字不對怎麼辦？  
最後崔珉豪拿了冷洗精繞回浴室，如果沒有太髒的話應該用手洗就可以弄乾淨了吧。  
雖然現在家裡沒有人他還是鎖上了浴室門，在洗手檯裡放了水倒了適量的冷洗精進去，用手翻動了一下水面浮起了些許的泡泡，這才是家裡的衣物該有的味道，這讓崔珉豪感到安心不少，冷水的涼意也讓他冷靜下來。他把毛巾先放下去搓洗，畢竟有汗水的是這條毛巾而不是衣服，搓揉幾次之後他將濕漉漉還沒用清水清過的白毛巾拿起來湊近去聞，確定上面只剩下冷洗精的香味後，他把泡泡水放掉，重新過了幾次清水後將毛巾稍微擰乾放到一旁，等等要跟制服一起拿去後面用洗衣機脫水。  
重新接了一大盆的水，同樣放了差不多劑量的冷洗精，這一次放進去搓洗的是金基範的制服，手才剛放進去冷水裡面和著泡泡水仔細搓洗，就聽到有人在拍門。  
「誰在裡面？」  
金鐘鉉的聲音傳來，聽起來還挺急的樣子。  
「我。」  
「你上廁所嗎？你在幹嘛？快點出來我要上廁所！」  
崔珉豪挑眉，他有沒有聽錯，「你為什麼不去客廳那間？」  
金鐘鉉邊敲門板邊繼續說道「那間水管不通老爸昨天在講你都沒在聽，我又進不去他們房間，你到底是在裡面幹嘛啦我等很久了你！」  
「我在忙啦哥你等一下。」因為金鐘鉉在外面的關係使得他有些心急，想快點洗好去後陽台，沒想到卻聽到門把被轉動完還有咖咑的一聲，浴室門就硬生生被打開，「你幹嘛？？？」  
「我就跟你說我很急。」金鐘鉉從小跟表哥混在一起學了一堆亂七八糟的東西回來，連浴室門都說開就開。他瞥了一眼不知道在洗手抬忙什麼的崔珉豪，解開褲頭背對了弟弟就開始解放，待他穿起褲子按下沖水鍵轉過身要洗手的時候，才看到他弟根本是在洗衣服還什麼的。  
「你夢遺唷崔珉豪？」  
「你才夢遺咧我都幾歲了。」崔珉豪不打算理他，快速放掉污水後重新打開水龍頭用清水沖掉剩下的泡沫渣。  
「那可不一定啊，」邊把弟弟擠到邊邊去邊用對方開的水沖了一下手指前端的部份，「誰知道你回家用電腦看了什麼，啊不過今天下午也真有你的、嗯？這個是……」  
腦力不好眼力倒很好的金鐘鉉發現這是制服，但重要的是在右胸前繡上學號與名字的藍線明顯就不是他所熟悉的字樣，他伸手區翻動衣服，「金基範？學生會長的衣服怎麼會在你這裡？」  
「沒事啦。」崔珉豪搶回衣服，就到水龍頭底下沖洗，「打完球衣服濕了沒得換，學長經過就借我衣服。」  
「是唷那麼好？那學長怎麼不借我衣服？」  
「哥你上完廁所就出去好嗎？還是你想幫我洗這些？」崔珉豪沒好氣地看著金鐘鉉並把手上的衣服拿了起來，水一直滴滴答答他也不管，硬是往哥哥的方向伸過去。  
「哈啊關我屁事。」金鐘鉉跳著閃到一邊去，「又不是我借的我幹嘛幫你洗，我要去找東西吃了你自己慢慢弄。」說完就怕崔珉豪又會跟上來似的，他立即離開浴室還帶上了門。  
「唉……」  
當然不是正好經過就借他衣服，崔珉豪就算再怎麼撇清也知道對方是特地過來的，而且聽完學長的告白後他甚至覺得對方根本就一直注意著他的一舉一動。  
崔珉豪把洗好的衣服湊到鼻子前面，然後又拿去水龍頭底下開了最強的水持續沖著。  
衣服上面屬於金基範的味道，好像沒那麼容易散去的樣子。


	3. Chapter 3

隨後過了相安無事的週末，全家到了山裡去郊遊，父親的意思是過了這學期以後兩個高中生也要漸漸準備考試的事，雖然家裡不會以成績取人，但總是要讓孩子們有自己的想法，支配自己的時間，所以在那之前要好好利用每次有空閒的假期。

空氣好到讓崔珉豪暫時把腦中的事情放下，但一到學校卻什麼都回籠了，他覺得再這樣下去也不是辦法，別說他會無法專心於課業上，恐怕會連學校都不想踏進來。

不該是這樣的，所以崔珉豪下定了決心。

在週一下午班代集合時間結束後，他帶著要還給金基範的衣物上了學生會辦公室。

敲門後是一個學姐應的門，她對崔珉豪表示會長還在裡面，直接進去就可以了。崔珉豪謝別要離開辦公室的學姐，他有在學期初的時候來過學生會辦公室，當上班代一開始的工作就是來這裡填寫相關表格，但他沒有踏進最裡面的那個空間。

崔珉豪正想要敲門，門就像算計過一樣打開了，當然不是什麼特異功能只是裡面的人恰巧要出來，「學長好。」

「你怎麼會過來？」

「我前兩天有傳訊息給學長，但沒收到回覆所以我想今天這時間應該可以過來，就來了，學長在忙嗎？」

金基範修長的手從口袋裡掏出手機的樣子看在崔珉豪的眼裡也充滿優雅，說真的現在他可以稍微理解學長姐或是同屆的同學們每一次看到金基範就會發狂的樣子，但也只是稍微而已，他覺得。

「不忙，月會開完其他幹部都走光了。」金基範很快將手機收起來，學弟難得自己出現怎麼可以不好好光明正大看看他，「抱歉，我手機可能出了什麼問題，真的沒有收到你的訊息。」

「嗯沒關係，我只是要還學長這個，那天謝謝你。」崔珉豪將一直拎著的紙袋遞上前，「制服跟毛巾我都洗乾淨了，還有也燙過了。」

從小到大沒有使用過熨斗，那種東西他猜連被寵壞的爸爸都沒用過，但是又怕拜託父親的話會被追問事情的細節，要是全盤托出難保家人不會擔心有關他在學校過得不夠好的事情。他放假結束後趁早上大家還沒起床，把器具搬到房間，因為怕失敗還先試燙了自己的衣服，也上網用家事達人之類的關鍵字找示範來看，崔珉豪想想都覺得自己像笨蛋一樣，不管怎麼樣這件事都不能讓任何人知道。

實在太丟臉了。

「謝謝你。」金基範對他微微笑，在他面前的崔珉豪顯得有些緊張，總是遠遠地看著他自信卻帶著冷調的面容，為什麼在自己面前卻露出這個表情呢。

啊，因為上星期他對他告白了，對。

接過紙袋卻發現這個重量似乎不只是兩件布料而已，金基範將袋子拿起來定眼一看裡面確實有別的東西。

「啊那個。」崔珉豪一瞬間睜大眼睛，看來他忘記拿出來了。本來想說送個回禮但根本不知道要送什麼，所以隨意放了三條士力架進去，那是家裡隨手可得的零食，現在看到金基範的臉只覺得他怎麼可能會吃這種東西，他實在太失態了，「我不小、」

「巧克力我就收下了。」

「好。」崔珉豪突然覺得有點熱，而他們兩個所處的地方明明是個冷氣開得不算小的辦公室裡面，因為他意識到除了還衣服之外，他還有一件很重要的事情要解決。

要回到正常的自己才行。

「還有一件事情……學長上星期說的那件事，我想了很久，我覺得我們還是維持前後輩的關係好了。」

明明是當拒絕的那個，而且已經拒絕過那麼多次了為什麼還那麼緊張，崔珉豪不懂這種情況下金基範怎麼還能維持自若的樣子，他只說了一句他知道了就開始問他是不是太熱，辦公室冷氣壞掉了真拿學校沒有辦法云云。

而且金基範還說，就算拒絕他了也沒關係，等他這星期把校務事項處理完畢，他就可以幫崔珉豪家教了──研習會結束前在金基範的房間裡面他們做下的協定──崔珉豪一直以為那只是句隨口說說的客套話，但如果他真的能來幫自己補習，那會是一件不可多得的好事。

崔珉豪後來把這件事在飯桌上提出來，金鐘鉉不顧一切大叫為什麼學長對你這麼好讓另外兩人出聲要他閉嘴，也算是讓他解套。

父親表示沒有問題，還問他大概是什麼時候會過來，來幫自己的孩子補習做父親的哪有不作一桌好吃的請人的道理，雖然崔珉豪不太明白這中間有什麼關連，但既然家裡說了沒有問題，崔珉豪也就用手機發了一封訊息出去，抱著不知道對方這次能不能好好收到的心理，沒多久他收到了回覆。

金基範說他移除程式後重新安裝，果然之前他發的訊息就一起出現了，他說下星期開始的三、五兩天他都可以，如果崔珉豪本身沒有排補習班時間的話，那放學就一起回家好了。

由於崔珉豪天資聰穎除了國小上過潛能開發班之外後來就沒再上過補習班，所以就變成星期三與星期五兩天坐著金基範家的車回家的狀況。金鐘鉉是有在旁邊冷言冷語，但崔珉豪問他要不要一起坐他又跑得跟飛得一樣快，也不能擺明是想要兄長陪著壯膽，崔珉豪也只能硬著頭皮上車。

時間很快進入十一月，自從與金基範的週三週五之約以後，對方從來沒有爽約過，最多也是讓第八節就能放學的崔珉豪等到第九節再一起離開，金基範有要他先走他自己再過去就好，但崔珉豪想想還是決定留在學校等他。

說也奇怪，當初籃球場上那群幼稚的學長們那天之後就再也沒出現了，或許是十一月是大考時節沒有時間管那些瑣事。

而當崔珉豪驚覺金基範也是高三生，他理所當然也要參加大學考試，他居然讓時間比什麼都重要的金基範來幫他補些可以慢慢來的東西時，對方只告訴他說，沒關係他都已經搞定了，現在重要的是崔珉豪的事情。

這感覺好怪，崔珉豪看到金基範笑著對自己說的時候，有一種很難解釋的感覺在胸口悶著，越積越多想抓也抓不到的感覺難受極了，因而後來一兩次的家教時間他根本就聽不進去。

像金基範這麼美好的人怎麼會出現在自己身邊呢，崔珉豪腦子漲成一團沒有辦法理性思考，他一想到昨天晚上金基範是如何用特殊卻溫柔的嗓音講解他所不能理解的部份，胸口就悶悶的痛。

該不會是生病了吧。

崔珉豪閉上眼睛就能看到金基範漂亮的面容修長的指頭溫柔的聲音令人發燙的微笑。

「該不會是戀愛了吧…..」

「崔珉豪你吵死了可以閉嘴嗎？」

「這是我房間耶。」

「我房間地熱壞了你是要我冷死嗎我是你哥耶？」

「你可以去老爸那間。」

「靠，打擾他們談情說愛我真的會被趕出家門。」

「那就不要嫌我吵。」雖然還是冷冷回應，但崔珉豪其實正在懊悔怎麼會把心思講出嘴，他怎麼會忘記房間還多了一個人，只希望他哥什麼都沒注意到，他倒在一邊看漫畫應該沒有分心才是。

「所以你談戀愛了？」

他不動聲色，但是正盤算著要說什麼搪塞過去，不是要說謊只是不知道該怎麼說出口，他自己都理不清了怎麼能說明白。

「沒、」

「是金基範吧，」金鐘鉉看著弟弟的反應就覺得有趣，他索性漫畫也不看了，側過身體枕著自己手臂，好整以暇地看著書桌前那張看似認真念書的側臉。

「什麼？」握住自動筆的手停了下來，崔珉豪忍不住轉頭，金鐘鉉的表情真是有夠討厭，他應該不管他會冷死把他轟出去的。

「金基範在把你的事全世界都看得出來，裝什麼裝。」

「哈啊？」

看著崔珉豪睜著他本來就已經夠大的眼睛一臉驚訝，金鐘鉉搖搖頭一副不以為然，「我說，金基範在把你吧，溫馨接送情還來家裡幫你家教，我這兩年還沒聽過會長大人這麼好心幫誰補習送誰回家的。」

「那、那哪裡是接送，只是要過來補習所以順便一起回來，這樣比較不會造成彼此的困擾，你不要沒事胡扯這些有的沒的。」

「你很奇怪耶崔珉豪，會長大人是有頭有臉的人物，就算是真的也不會怎麼樣，幹嘛連你親哥都這麼見外，對我承認你會少塊肉嗎？」

「就還沒有交往你要我承認什麼！？」

大吼出聲後，崔珉豪愣住了，不是因為他對金鐘鉉大吼大叫，而是他意識到他脫口而出的內容，所以潛意識裡面他有在期待什麼嗎？

拒絕告白的分明是他自己啊，現在到底是什麼情況，金基範是對他施了什麼魔咒，讓一向自豪的理性全都飛走抓也抓不回來。

「喔～」像抓到他小辮子似的金鐘鉉飛快下床繞到他身邊，沒辦法他這個品學兼優的弟弟實在太少這個樣子了，他在旁邊看著都覺得不逗弄一下不行，「所以還沒交往，那會長跟你告白了？」

崔珉豪轉過頭看著兄長一句話也發不出口，眼神裡已經透露出求饒的訊息，他只希望對方別再問了，他不知道要怎麼開口，也不知道現在的情況他該怎麼說明白。

自從他拒絕金基範之後，他就再也沒有提過這件事，好像告白與被告白只是一場夢從來沒有發生過似的。除了一週固定的補習時間之外，非常偶爾他會來到低年級的學科大樓來找自己，但大多數都是有事找班代們順道過來一趟而已，他們的關係恢復到最原始的學長與學弟，這分明是自己所希望回歸的，也是理所當然的，但現在卻有種莫名其妙的情緒在眼皮底下發酵，他實在不知道自己是怎麼了。

「不要問了，拜託……」

「所以他真的告白了，還沒交往你是在考慮什麼？高一談戀愛理所當然啊，崔珉豪你該談場戀愛不然你的腦子裡面只有算式你會生鏽。」

「不要講得一副你身經百戰一樣，你管好你自己吧。」決定把金鐘鉉話當成只是要調侃自己，崔珉豪收回視線放在講義上，雖然上面的數字他已經看不進眼底了就是了。

「你哥有個完美情人的事還要跟你報備啊？」

「你有女朋友？」

看著弟弟驚訝的表情金鐘鉉沒來由一股火就升起來，這是什麼表情難不成憑他金鐘鉉交不到女朋友還是男朋友嗎？

「就算有男朋友也輪不到你大驚小怪。」

「那你問什麼，我的事情也請你不要多管閒事。」

如果吃他那套金鐘鉉的名字就倒過來寫了，他雙手重重放在崔珉豪肩上看著他嚇一跳而縮起的肩頭失笑，「我關心弟弟天經地義，我可以無償當你的戀愛顧問，說吧你在顧忌什麼？」

崔珉豪既不好意思又有點憤怒，他盡量用沒有聲音表情平淡的音色發話，「如果你再不安靜下來做你的事，我要跟爸講你打擾我念書了。」

「好。」拿出家裡最麻煩的人這下金鐘鉉也只能先這樣，他在家裡的日子這麼長不怕問不出來，何況他也沒有一定要從崔珉豪這邊下手，金基範雖然是學長但怎麼樣要追的可是自己的弟弟，那邊應該比較有甜頭嚐吧，「我去洗澡啦，您慢慢念，小的這就退下不打擾您啦崔大少爺。」

「煩耶你。」崔珉豪氣急敗壞一把把他揮出去，順勢把門鎖起來，「冷死你好了。」

不過金鐘鉉那的番話確實攪亂了他的思緒，其實本來就已經亂成一團了，他這幾天學習能力近趨於零，上課時間時常放空不說，就連金基範一週兩次的補習時間他也常不在狀況內。

那個讓他腦子散成一片的人就在身邊，他要怎麼恢復原本的自己。

「珉豪，你還好嗎？」

金基範覺得這孩子怪怪的，這幾次過來雖然也都是讓他寫寫講義不會的地方他幫忙講解，不過崔珉豪的心思不在習題本上，一些很基本面的題目都出錯，這先撇開不該是打破入學考最高分的學生該有的情況，他只覺得崔珉豪這樣太反常了。

結果他根本沒聽見自己的叫喚啊，金基範苦笑他靠在崔珉豪的耳邊，輕輕又說了一聲，「珉豪。」

「唔嗯！」

這下被嚇醒的崔珉豪往旁邊退到一邊順勢摀住自己的耳朵，金基範看過去只覺得他是一隻受驚訝的小鹿，迷失在森林裡面他真想把他帶回去療癒什麼的，不過搖搖頭把這些想法都拋開，崔珉豪還驚魂未定呢。

「抱歉嚇到你了，因為我看你有心事，叫你你都沒回應。」

「不是、對不起。」本能別過金基範的視線，他覺得自己的臉好燙好熱，對方的聲音方才就靠在離自己那麼近的地方，特殊的嗓音振在耳膜上拍起了偌大的漣漪，崔珉豪覺得自己快要發瘋了，可不可以不要再這樣折磨他。

「有什麼我能幫得上忙的嗎？雖然不太可靠，但我好歹是學長，如果是學校的事，我還正巧是學生會長。」

崔珉豪知道自己現在的行徑很失禮，但他無法停止直直盯著金基範漂亮的眼睛看得衝動。金基範的眼睛不大，笑起來的眼神卻很溫柔，一直以來在禮堂前方代替學生發表誓詞的那個高高在上的表情鮮少在自己面前顯現，他覺得金基範溫和的不像是傳聞中的那個人，那個家裡有錢個性難以親近只作表面關係的那個人。

「沒有……對不起。」

「為什麼一直道歉？還是累了，我們可以先暫停。」金基範站起身四處張望，「你要喝水嗎我出去倒給你。」

「不用。」等意識到自己做了什麼，他已經起身拉住了金基範的左手腕把他停在房間裡。

所謂騎虎難下就是指他現在的情況吧，崔珉豪真是瘋了瘋了，他全身都不對勁只要金基範在身邊那情形只會變本加厲，他根本不懂把人留下來後要做什麼，他只是抓著對方與他對視，然後難為情地別過頭，也把牽制放下，「對不起，我……」

「所以為什麼要一直道歉？」金基範不解，崔珉豪的表情好像一瞬間變化了千萬次，他將頭從斜下方的角度切過去強迫對方看著自己，赫然發現他眼睛裡面的水氣，要哭了？「是不是身體不舒服，今天先到這邊吧？」

崔珉豪搖搖頭，他身體好的很是心靈壞掉了，他覺得他控制不了自己的嘴巴因為好像聽見他自己開口講話的聲音。

「學長，你之前說，」

「我之前說？」

「你之前說的……」

「嗯。」金基範不回話，默默等待他的下文。

崔珉豪沒辦法看著他，這是他最後的讓步了，在腦子空白成一片之前，他用兩手蓋住自己的臉，好像要把所有聲音都阻斷似的。

「你說你喜歡我，那現在你還喜歡我嗎？」

這一瞬間，房間裡面一切好像暫停一般，他再也聽不見除了鼓譟的心跳越發張狂以外的任何聲響，金基範一句話也沒說，他什麼也無法掌控只想現在就悶死自己好了，為什麼要在這種時候講這種莫名其妙的話，告白被拒絕後怎麼可能還會抱有同樣的想法，崔珉豪在心底打了自己好幾拳，這下連普通的學長弟關係都做不成了，他真的是一個殺千刀的大白痴，而且只敢逃避他沒有勇氣將手放下來，他害怕親眼見到對方困擾或是鄙夷的表情。

當反應過來的時候，金基範已經把崔珉豪的兩手抓下來，他站正在他面前，看著他緊閉的雙眼還有顫抖的睫毛，「張開眼睛。」

下意識搖頭，他不想看金基範，他不想看見那些胡思亂想下越發不可收拾的表情。

「珉豪，乖，看我。」反手握住他汗濕的手，這孩子嚇成什麼樣子了，金基範只覺得心疼，他怎麼會讓他來說這些話，他怎麼會被懷疑心意呢？

感覺聲音又近了一些，還是打算拒絕的但又怕對方再下去要生氣了，他怯生生地睜開眼睛，目光前方的那人看上去一臉真摯，沒有笑容卻也沒有他害怕的神情。

「就算你不喜歡我，我仍然沒有一天可以停止喜歡你的心意，我的這裡都被你佔滿了，腦子裡也都是你，一個星期只有兩天可以光明正大讓你在我身邊實在太難熬了，你難道看不出來我三天兩頭跑去低年級教室是為了看你嗎？」

最真誠的告白配著令人動容的表情與音色，金基範的一字一句打在崔珉豪的胸口他震驚地快要不能呼吸，他嚇一跳的不是這些告白，而是聽到這些話後的自己，他這麼開心這麼激動，原來他真的喜歡金基範，而且還這麼喜歡。

看崔珉豪沒反應，金基範苦笑著覺得這一定是因為他以前拒絕太多人，所以現世報回到他身上了，他清了一下喉嚨，「珉豪啊，我連單戀你都不行嗎？」

「不……」

放開了崔珉豪的兩手，金基範有點尷尬地摸著自己的後腦，「傷腦筋，原本以為只是單戀的話沒關係的，看來，我要學著放棄了。」

「不是。」這話讓崔珉豪緊張了，他沒有這些想法，但聽到金基範的自說自話他突然害怕了起來，如果他不再喜歡自己，那日子會比現在更難熬多少倍。

「不是？」

「不要在我也喜歡上你的時候，才說要放棄了……」

＊


	4. Chapter 4

這陣子崔珉豪回家的時間一天比一天晚，他的說法是留下來念書，家裡有個傢伙太煩人沒辦法專心。

事實上他也沒有說謊，只是話沒有說完全而已，他被金基範邀請到家裡讀書，對方說他的父母長期不在家，其實回家也挺寂寞的，如果他能過去會是件非常好的事情。

崔珉豪難得在他臉上看到落寞的神情，他不喜歡他這個樣子，於是答應了他的邀約。

那天在自己房間變相告白之後，金基範情不自禁輕輕吻了他一下，作於誓約交換那一類的，再一次正式的告白下，崔珉豪糾著手指點點頭，答應了他的告白。

交往之後日子沒什麼不同的，而且自從兩人搭上線以後他在學校的日子就變得好過了起來，與剛開學時不同，他板著的臉似乎也讓同學們習慣那只是他的表情沒有其他意思，中午會跟他吃飯的同學多了起來，他的笑容也增多了不少。

不過偶爾金基範會用訊息把他約去學生會辦公室，在學校要見面除了中午長達一小時的休息之外很難有長一點的機會，兩人相視而坐吃著便當，他發現金基範挑食，會刻意盯著他把飯盒裡面那些所謂沒煮熟的蔬菜都吃下肚才離開。

被約束的那一個倒也滿心歡喜，崔珉豪有時候覺得他跟一開始認識時相去甚遠，那些成熟學長的模樣究竟是裝出來的還是現在面前的樣貌才是假的，不過不管是哪一種，崔珉豪知道自己根本無所謂，原來喜歡一個人是會連同所有樣貌一起接受的。

學校的時光過得很愉快，雖然他們交往的傳聞已經不用去打聽都知道在學校傳得人盡皆知，他的臉皮很薄不會處理這樣的場面，但大多數同學都是持好的看法，套一句金鐘鉉調戲成份多的話語，他們兩人郎才郎貌從外表到學習成績都如此匹配，就算師長知道了也只會睜一隻眼閉一隻眼吧。

只是除了中午一起吃飯講些最近發生的事，抑或是放學一起讀書這樣的日課之外，他實在感覺不出來他們正在交往。

他沒有交過男朋友或是女朋友，但就他所知道的交往應該要有更多親密一點的互動才是，還是這些只是他所獲取的錯誤訊息？他無從得證起，不能從金基範這裡，更不能從金鐘鉉那邊拿到解答。

「怎麼了？」金基範右手撫上了面前的眉心，崔珉豪又在他面前陷入自己的思緒裡了，問他也問不出個所以然，現在連眉頭都皺在一起，到底還有什麼可以煩惱的？

為了讓他們的交往能夠健全一點，應該是說讓沒有談過戀愛──來自金鐘鉉的情報應該不會有錯──的崔珉豪能夠一點一滴習慣他們是情侶這件事，金基範幾乎把所有情人間會做的事都壓下來只剩下好好相處，他不懂崔珉豪怎麼還是愁眉不展的樣子，難道這樣還太勉強了嗎？

那天也是在聽到他也喜歡自己之後才忍不住親吻他一下而已，他分明聽見崔珉豪的回應了，他們應該是兩情相悅了啊。

「沒有。」崔珉豪搖搖頭，垂下了視線繼續看著數學題目，「學長，這個我解不出來。」

雖然正事是幫他解開所有課業上的疑難雜症，但是這個稱謂還是讓金基範覺得刺耳得緊，他把講義拿過來先推到一邊，有些嚴肅地看著崔珉豪不解的那張臉。

「我應該說過，我不喜歡你叫我學長。」

崔珉豪聽著低下了頭，把對方移走的作業又拿了回來，握回了自動筆，「可是我不知道要叫什麼。」

「我沒要你叫我親愛的，但你可以叫我哥，基範哥也可以。」

「那樣太親密了……」

還沒聽出來崔珉豪的弦外之音，金基範撐著下顎看著他，「這裡只有我們兩個，有什麼不可以的？」

本來不打算爭論什麼的崔珉豪忍不住抬起頭來；而金基範看著他大眼睛裡充斥著不服輸的念頭，倒也想知道他想說什麼。

「我，我們真的有在交往嗎，這麼親暱的叫法，如果不是交往的話我、」

「難道要我公器私用到透過學生會的廣播昭告天下你崔珉豪是我的人才算數嘛？」金基範挑眉，這孩子腦子好是好怎麼老是想這些有的沒的，「全校沒有人不知道我們的事，還是你這個當事人想當那唯一的一個？」

「不是。」崔珉豪不懂他為什麼動怒，或者是在激動什麼，他只是把心中的疑惑托出而已，「可是除了一起吃飯，一起讀書還有講講電話之外，沒有發生其他的事情，我們之前也可以一起吃飯，我跟同學也都能這個樣子，我……」

他突然安靜下來，是因為這麼認真說著卻看見金基範輕輕笑起的那個表情，崔珉豪是很喜歡他的笑臉，但不應該在這個時候，他以為金基範夠成熟能聽懂他要表達的是什麼，再不然至少要安靜聽他說完。

他真不敢相信他這些日子煩惱的問題就被這樣一笑置之帶過去了，崔珉豪越想越不開心正打算起身走人放他一個人笑個夠的時候，突然間天旋地轉，他被壓在羊毛地毯上──金基範家的讀書室是放和室桌椅的──上方理所當然是那個讓他動肝火的人。

「你、」

「所以我可以對你做些男朋友才能做的事囉，我從你話裡解讀出來的是這幾個字。」

面前的金基範收起了笑容，他細長的眼睛目不轉睛地盯著自己，深遂的目光猶如看不透眼底的想法，陌生的聲線也讓崔珉豪有些畏懼，他一時之間竟然不知道該怎麼回嘴。

強把掙扎要起來的人按回地毯上，金基範靠近崔珉豪而且比方才更近了一些。

「你不知道我忍著想親你想抱你的衝動忍得有多痛苦，我怕你會覺得我太心急，畢竟當初的告白就是太急了我們才迂迴繞了好大一圈，我給你慢慢習慣我的時間，如果你準備好了，我的大門隨時為你而開。」

試著掙脫對方的束縛，他一方面驚訝於金基範看上去沒有比自己壯的臂膀能出這麼大的力氣，一方面又分神於他字字句句，他突然覺得很熱，背部的羊毛毯傳來了陣陣的熱源，「讓我起來……」

「告訴我我可以做什麼。」

「先讓我起來，痛……」

這個單詞讓金基範放鬆了他的力道，但他確定光這樣被他壓在地上的人還是無法脫離目前的狀態，「我可以吻你嗎？」

直直看著金基範的眼，崔珉豪覺得自己根本不像原本自己認識的那個人，他眨了一下眼睛，背光的那個人眼神還是那麼認真，「把我手臂放開的話就可以唔、」

不等他說完話，捧著崔珉豪的臉金基範已經迫不及待覆住他的嘴唇，與上一次蜻蜓點水誓言般的輕吻不同，他親著他的嘴，他覺得崔珉豪的唇瓣上一定塗了蜜才會與想像一樣是甜的。

他忍不住多在下唇咬了兩口，隨後伸出舌尖，抵在對方的齒列之間，金基範能感受到身下人的緊繃，他的胸板時不時被崔珉豪的手掌往外推著，他安撫性質重地在嘴唇親了下還刻意發出聲響，捧著臉的右手悄悄滑下去，握住他其中一隻，十指交握想要藉由這個動作傳達他想憐愛他的心思。

崔珉豪腦中渾沌成一團，一向冷靜的他頓時之間喪失了思考能力，他只能生澀僵硬地回應金基範的親吻，他甚至難堪地發現自己有點喜歡他咬著下唇時的那個力道，不痛但是帶著麻麻癢癢的感覺，讓他的頭皮發麻；他的牙齦被對方的舌頭刷過了一輪，不好意思的感覺爬上雙頰，他試著要讓對方停止這種惡作劇般的行為，卻在換氣之間讓金基範的舌頭滑入了口腔，第一次接吻的崔珉豪不知所措，他緊張他羞怯他快要無法呼吸，只能發出不知所謂的輕吟，「唔嗯……」

這節氣音無疑讓金基範更興奮了些，他纏著崔珉豪的舌頭，若有若無滑過他的上顎，感受到對方強烈的顫抖，他吸吮著他的舌尖，曾經想著點到為止就好但在這樣的氣氛下他根本停不下來，他發狂似地想要感受崔珉豪的美好，濕黏的唾液沾得嘴邊都是他也無暇在意，對金基範來說連這些都是香甜的。

一向愛好運動自認肺活量不差的崔珉豪也在燥熱的氛圍裡覺得所有氧氣都被抽乾，他難以好好呼吸感覺就快要昏厥，他揪著金基範制服毛衣的領口傳達自己的不舒服，但一時半刻舌頭與嘴唇還無法歸還自己管轄，他不住發出聲音，「唔嗯嗯」

這樣含糊不清帶著水氣的呻吟無疑是催化劑，但金基範抓回最後一點理智，從胸口衣物的猙獰度也能感受到對方的不適，只好放開這個讓他流連忘返的溫暖，有點依依不捨地在崔珉豪紅腫的嘴唇上留下一個重重的親吻才起身。

他看著崔珉豪急促換著氣，自己起身後突然的光線讓他瞇起了眼睛，正好可以細細打量他的美，紅暈爬上了健康的膚色，紅潤的嘴唇上還留著兩人的唾液，濕漉漉地讓他想要再次一親芳澤，最後停在他的眼皮，他又長又翹的睫毛上似乎卡著水珠，他再次俯身，吻掉了他的眼淚。

「珉豪，沒事吧。」

他有聽見金基範的叫喚，混沌的內心一陣陣波濤洶湧，崔珉豪甚至不知道當他睜開眼後要用什麼樣的表情面對那個人，這是他所渴望的觸碰，但沒人教他之後該怎麼做，由於燈光太過刺眼，他再一次把臉藏於掌心裡。

看著崔珉豪的舉動金基範扯了一個笑，他踢開了和室桌貼著他側躺在他身邊，看著不知道是犯羞還是什麼的那人呼吸漸漸趨於平緩。

怎麼辦，就算呼吸已經不急促了，仍然不知道該怎麼面對金基範，他能嗅到他的氣味，他也感覺得到他人就離自己很近這件事。還在繞著這些胡亂思考，突然手指被扳開，原本以為刺眼的燈光並沒有出現，定眼一看視線的上方多了一隻幫忙遮蔽光線的手掌，他順著掌心的線條與手腕的那條手鍊將視線放到金基範的臉上，短短一瞬見他又馬上別開眼。

怎麼能好好看他，他根本做不到。

「你都不看我，我會很傷心的。」金基範唱作俱佳地講著，事實上他愉快於看到崔珉豪這樣的反應，雖然害羞是他預料中的過程，但還是太可愛了些，讓他忍著想要再親親他的念頭，忍得好辛苦。

這下崔珉豪有些緊張，他沒能聽出來這是演技或其他，他突然間坐起身子，這個舉動讓金基範一下子反應不過來，但也隨著他的動作坐直。

「我......不……我……」

「你什麼？」平時的崔珉豪看起來認真而且帶著一點嚴肅，相較於自己在他面前有點吊兒郎當的模樣，有時候會有錯覺到底誰才是學長。所以這個時候看著純粹的模樣生澀的羞赧，金基範實在沒有辦法想要再多欺負他一下，但這些念頭還是能忍下，只是非常煎熬，但比起忍下再親吻他的衝動，好像又沒那麼難過了。

「你不要靠這麼近……」把欺近的身體推了回去，他仍然迴避著對方鎖定的視線，崔珉豪吱唔半天講不出什麼有建設性的話，他明明不該是這個樣子的，怎麼只要跟金基範有關他就一切都亂了套。

「可是我聽不清楚，珉豪你講話比蚊子叫還小聲。」

「我不知道要怎麼看你才好，我……」

「這是你的初吻對吧。」

崔珉豪倏地睜大眼睛，他現在才意識到如果不算上一次的輕吻，方才那個又濕又熱的吻是他的初吻。他下意識地摀著嘴，一句話都講不出來。

這個反應讓金基範心情大好，既然沒交過男女朋友，沒有接吻對象也是理所當然，但只要想到自己是崔珉豪的第一個男人，他就喜上眉梢，只差把好心情唱出口。

「我不知道。」

最後只好兩手捧住崔珉豪的臉頰讓他正視自己，「哥好喜歡你，非常非常喜歡你，能夠親吻你的嘴唇是件很幸福的事，你不會知道我預想這件事幾百次了，而且也不敢相信這真的發生了。」

金基範看起來非常真誠而且還和著他最喜歡的嗓音，特別的音色與重要的話語像蜜糖一樣侵蝕著他的理性，崔珉豪覺得好像他眨眼就會有水珠從眼眶落下一樣，有點暈眩的感覺襲來。

「我也、我也喜歡你。」

「是嗎？」

看著金基範靠近本能性僵直身子閉上眼睛，但只是輕輕的觸碰他的嘴唇就移開，如同前一次的輕吻一般。

他扇子一樣的睫毛輕顫的樣子好可愛，睜開眼睛的樣子也好可愛，金基範全身都在忍耐，他清純的高一生實在太青澀，隨便逗弄都能洩出最真的面貌，怎麼能夠不疼愛他？

這個氣氛太難熬，崔珉豪瞥了一眼崁在書櫃內裝的掛鐘，也正好到了差不多該收拾準備回去的時間，他點了一下頭然後轉身爬去被踢到遠方的桌子那邊，「九點了，我該走了。」

順著看過去還真的到了該離別的時候，隔天還是週六啊不能在學校碰面，要把害羞成這樣的崔珉豪約出來見個面什麼，簡直比登天還難。

「借過，我的書包我拿不到。」

「所以你該叫我什麼？」

崔珉豪的手停在半空中，懷疑他聽錯了什麼，「什麼？」

「現在還有選擇權，你要叫我親愛的、哥、基範哥、還是親愛的基範哥都可以，當然我希望你叫我老、」

「哥，請幫我拿我的書包！」急著打斷他就是怕從他嘴裡講出什麼更亂七八糟的名詞出來，崔珉豪深呼吸，金基範一定不能理解他有多不好意思。

「拿去。」金基範倒也老實遞過沉實的後背包，「所以珉豪選擇了哥這個叫法，真的不考慮再親密一點的稱呼嗎？」

「學長你不要再鬧了！？」

「喔喔這樣不行唷，我們珉豪是聰明人，怎麼可以說忘就忘。」一面收拾起自己桌面的金基範繼續說著，「還是你只是想用這麼見外的說法讓我一次次證明我們有多親近？所以以後我聽你叫我學長或是其他更生疏的稱謂就可以用親吻或是更進一步的事告訴你我們有多親密對吧？」

「這……哪有這樣的……」

「這些可都是你剛剛說的，我只是整理好歸納出一個結論給你，我說的有錯嗎？」

這時候就會知道他是個組了辯論社並且當了三年社長的壞傢伙，這些他本來不知道也不覺得他有這種咄咄逼人的氣質，但現在他只覺得為什麼不相信女同學的話，金基範根本不是他能夠招惹的狠角色，「那至少，在學校不算。」

這個崔珉豪真是可愛到他快瘋掉了，只有他能看到的模樣，只有在他面前才會顯現出的模樣，光想的就有些興奮，金基範要自己回神可不要失控到做出什麼嚇壞這孩子的事來，「好吧，這個讓步是我愛你的表現，出了校門不要再叫錯唷，我怕在大街上吻你其他人會發現你有多可愛。」

「我要走了。」耳根子熱烘烘的腦子也亂成一團，崔珉豪急急忙忙套著外套背起書包站起來，向金基範鞠了躬，「謝謝今天的教導。」

金基範抓著制服外套跟上去，崔珉豪腿長轉眼之間已經抵達玄關，他家可不小啊到底有多急著要離開？

「等等，我還沒打給司機呢。」

「沒關係，時間還早還有公車。」崔珉豪頭也不抬急切地把腳踏入鞋子裡，綁鞋帶時還因為貪快心急而拉了一個死結，重新弄了好久才綁好，結果一看金基範外套穿了鞋子也套上了。

「那我送你去搭車。」

「學、哥……不用啦，我自己去就好。」

「我想送你。」金基範牽起他的手，不再給他拒絕的權利，當然在外面他有試著要抓下自己的牽扯，但他牢牢抓著不許對方放手。

「後悔跟我交往也來不及囉。」

空無一人的公車站牌，一開口白煙就散在兩人之間，金基範看著公車緩緩進站說了這麼句話。

「我要上車了。」被緊握的掌心出了一些汗，崔珉豪看著他的眼睛似乎是在責備他的胡言亂語，「哥也快點回去吧，我到家再打給你。」

金基範向他揮揮手，一直到公車在下個十字路口左轉再也看不到之後，才踏著輕鬆愉悅的步伐返家，「果然變冷了呢。」

＊


	5. Chapter 5

書桌上放著一杯紅玉紅茶，比起父親喜愛的英系茶葉，金基範更喜歡喝起來溫潤順口的亞洲茶種。他有特定喜歡的食物有特殊的生活作習方式，套一句世俗的話語來說，天才總是有什麼地方與眾不同，如果硬是要說，大概就是他一但習慣就很難再被改正過來，不管那件事情本質到底是好是壞。

他被說為天才不是這一兩天的事，跳級考試對他來說如果他想要那麼大概十二歲他就念完高中準備考大學了，他不是特別會念書這麼簡單，是當考試的時候他的腦子裡可以自動翻閱書本找到正確的答案，金基範的智商很高，測驗出來的數字連他自己都覺得驚訝。

金基範的輝煌年代在高中被推入一個新的高點，國中之前他刻意隱藏自己的實力，雖然也是年年拿到全校第一名的獎狀，但他並沒有讓這件事情太過不合理化，至少會在測驗時出個一兩題的錯，讓自己稍微平凡一點。

學科成績強他連術科都很厲害，國中三年修完了西洋劍，高中他組了辯論社並且帶領隊伍出征幾乎每次都能拿到不錯的成績，邏輯能力對他來說只不過是算式一樣的叼蟲小技不足掛齒。高中同時也迷上游泳，以前的學校規模太小沒有游泳池他也不對這件事情感到有興趣，進了高中之後他卻深深愛上藏在校園最角落的那塊腹地，金基範花了半年的時間練習，最後由他得下的全國高中生游泳獎牌比創校十年其他學長姐拿到的還要多。

他幾乎沒有不會的事，學科頂尖術科又強體育也所向披靡，他還讓人羨慕的有張俊秀的臉，他的眼睛細長但有漂亮的臥蠶、他鼻樑高挺唇峰也細緻，就算嗓音不算低沉但也特別地讓人很有印象，如果他很矮那可能還會平衡一點他的完美，但可惜的是他還超過了大韓民國高中生平均身高一公分多。

集所有完美與另人匪夷所思的優勢於一身，金基範最大的惋惜之處大概是身處環境，並非所謂家境清寒，他的母親原本是梨花女子大學的物理學教授但被重金禮聘到釜山國立大學任職，父親也是一位頗有名氣的作家，只是因為母親工作父親也跟著一起去的關係，他的求學生涯到現在有超過一半的時間是獨自一人。

他很獨立自主，但這些難說不是被半強迫出來的，除了管家與司機之外其他時間他幾乎不會碰到其他人，他把所有的心思都花在閱讀與蒐集爬蟲類身上，當然其他嗜好也有只是沒有特別去鑽研。

小時候對於父母這個樣子也曾經偷偷難過，隨著年紀增長雖然還是覺得寂寞，但已經沒那麼令他難耐，他應該要慶幸父母的感情很好，也要想著自由是難得的。

簡單來說金基範根本就是萬中選一的超級幸運兒，所有讓人稱羨的事情他都遇上了，更別提他還有個對他來說像寶物一樣的小情人。

不過堪稱完美的他在高中入學考試時的成績還是被超越了，在他的觀察中發現雖然他的小情人也天資聰穎並且也跳級在學高三的部份，但比起自己異於常人的能力，他應該是聰敏又肯花心思的後天型天才。金基範知道自己的成績會被超過是因為當初他粗心填錯了倒數第八格開始的答案卡，不然滿分入學到現在應該還是個神話。

也好，他身上的標記已經夠多，這個榮耀讓崔珉豪領走也沒關係，他認為崔珉豪值得並且也配得上這個閃耀的光茫。

金基範淺啄一口將茶杯隨意置回桌上，他的注意力從書櫃那一整片閃閃發亮各式各樣的獎牌獎杯中移到電子提醒音裡面，他該去溫室餵食了。

他養了一屋子的爬蟲類，他非常喜愛冷血動物爬在身上冰涼涼的觸感，原本只是少部份，後來養了一缸的變色龍，當然玉米蛇這樣的寵物他不會放過，還有一大盆的龜，但說到他最寶貝的當然是那天帶出門不小心讓牠開溜的羅特斯丹，牠是一隻美麗的智利紅玫瑰蜘蛛，溫馴柔和的樣貌讓金基範愛不釋手，其他養在水族箱裡的物種不勝枚舉。

最近好像也只剩下這個休閒活動了，餵食寵物也能算上休閒全世界大概也只有金基範，但是期中考期間不該玩電腦這點基本的自我約束他還是做得到，雖然玩與不玩跟他考試成績一點關係都沒有，但至少讓他過得有一點像考生的感覺。

比較難熬的果然還是不能隨意把崔珉豪帶回家來，考試對一般上進的學生來說是很重要的，雖然在家還是會念書，但自從上一次在讀書室吻了他之後，總覺得待在裡面滿腦子都會是那種事情。

不能怪他啊，他是個正常的青少年，血氣方剛只是符合他的年紀罷了，何況崔珉豪的存在本身就讓他熱血沸騰，好像光看著崔珉豪認真念書的側臉就有點難以冷靜的感覺，所以多方思量之下這陣子還是乖乖分開等待考完試好了。

不過在收到崔珉豪睡前傳來的晚安訊息，金基範覺得一整天的無所事在一瞬間沒關係了，他早就該談戀愛，為什麼沒有讓他再早一點遇到崔珉豪？

「啊，已經要犯罪了我在想些什麼。」

不過讓金基範感到措手不及的是，他給彼此時間去應付期中考，卻也在不知不覺中錯過了崔珉豪的生日。

過目不忘是他與生俱來的本領，但他偏偏沒有看見班代資料表中崔珉豪照片下方兩格的地方填寫的出生日期，也只能怪連證件照都拍得那麼好，金基範當初對他感到興趣拿出來翻閱時還是只注意他的容貌。

當然期中考結束了大部份學科的成績也都出來了，除非他缺考否則三年級的學年第一名一定還是他，而崔珉豪也不負大家期待摘得高一榜首，本來打算以此名義慶祝的金基範卻收到了金鐘鉉的訊息，問他弟弟的生日在考試中渡過了，但他應該有幫他慶生吧之類的。

這才發現他的粗心大意讓他毀了一個交往後第一個可以一起渡過的大日子，金基範覺得有點煩悶，他該怎麼彌補，而且崔珉豪什麼也沒說應該不會不想一起過吧。

扭扭捏捏也不像他的個性，最後他撈過手機傳了一封訊息出去。

──聖誕連假有安排活動嗎？沒有的話來我家過夜吧。

崔珉豪盯著手機螢幕好幾分鐘了，螢幕暗下後他又點開，亮起來沒多久又繼續暗掉的循環在面前上演了好幾次，他緊緊握著手機卻什麼也發不出去。

他應該沒有外宿的經驗，他不確定爸爸會不會答應他的請求，不過讓崔珉豪思緒打結的當然是要住在金基範家這件事。

據他所知金基範的父母長期不在首爾，他平時有司機接送上下課，管家一個星期會出現一天，金基範說他懂事之後很多事情可以自己來就不再麻煩管家了。簡單來說他去的那一天兩天就是完全的獨處，他們決定交往到現在前前後後過了一個多月，頂多就是在念書時相處那幾個小時，他們連電影都沒有去看過，這麼說起來他們雖然交往了讓很多學長姐傷心之外，他們根本就是很無聊的相處模式啊。

這種不知道會發生什麼的忐忑不安以外，崔珉豪知道他真正在意的是那間關起來的房門，好幾次金基範都熱情地想介紹他滿屋的寶貝給他認識，崔珉豪總是用他有題目很困擾想要快點得到解答把自己從恐懼的氛圍裡解救出來，但如果待上一整天他覺得他一定逃不掉。

崔珉豪有非常嚴重的爬蟲類與大型昆蟲恐懼症，這也是他第一次在圖書館外面被那隻大蜘蛛嚇到後對金基範的第一印象這麼差的主因，不過這層恐懼他幾乎不會表達出來，大概是從小就看見幼稚的哥哥與更幼稚的表哥抓昆蟲嚇表明害怕昆蟲的表妹，他深知不管害怕什麼都不能被他們發現，如果金鐘鉉閒來沒事抓隻蜘蛛上他的床，他可能會殺掉自己的親哥哥。

一直抱著不願人倫悲劇上演的崔珉豪，其實只是不敢承認他有這方面的缺陷存在，但久而久之隱藏這件事情已經變得相當習慣。就算過了這麼久他還是無法接受那些冷冰冰的變溫動物，但是至少可以在瞬間表現得他只是不喜歡，並非畏怯。

「珉豪你來了，外面很冷吧，快點進來。」

「還好，今天沒有前幾天那麼冷。」崔珉豪說了句打擾了走進屋子，將球鞋擺正於玄關後才拎著手提袋走進去。

雖然收到邀約訊息時還糾結了半天，不過考試期間幾乎沒有碰到面，怎麼說在熱戀期的崔珉豪還是很想往金基範身邊跑，所以詢問了父親後，得到了如果是金基範家的話可以，但千萬不要給人添麻煩的答案。

他飛快說了他知道就離開父親面前，怕他不擅長說謊的面容會讓自己露了餡，他沒有對家長坦承他與金基範不是單純的學長學弟關係而已，就算金基範有時候會來家裡吃飯但他們的對話也都僅只於校園方面的，就連金鐘鉉那個麻煩的兄長也很有默契地幫他暫時保守這個秘密。

不知道，他害怕爸爸會阻止他們交往，崔珉豪大概能想見不外乎是用一些他現在還小，才剛進高中等等的理由，其實他都明白這些，只是愛情來得又快又急他根本一點防備都沒有，已經陷下去的此刻又怎麼能夠輕易被勸退。

所以只好先隱瞞，等到時機成熟時再讓他們知道了。

「沒有下雨嘛，濕氣不重不會顯得太冷，但今天氣溫可沒高到哪裡去。」順手接過了崔珉豪的行李，「你先去餐廳等我，我幫你把這個拿去房間。」

「哥我自己拿就好了？」

「乖，去餐廳等我。」

崔珉豪脫下外套往內走，金基範家裡相當溫暖沙發旁邊放了一株小聖誕樹，就算屋子裡只有他一人也很有過節的氣氛，他走近一點看見掛在針葉上的小禮物吊飾，想到行李袋裡面還真的有準備一個禮物。

是有參與過全班一起的交換禮物環節，但要送給喜歡的人又是另外一回事了，他意識到是聖誕節的約會需要準備禮物是今天早上的事，他一邊在平安夜的早晨禮拜堂念著聖經贊頌主耶穌基督，一邊在腦子裡盤旋到底該送些什麼。

最後他到禮品店挑了一條圍巾，一點創意都沒有但這已經是他所能想得到最實際的禮物了。

摸摸吊飾後他離開客廳，再往建物的深處走去，在上樓梯之前的那塊空間就是餐廳，金基範家的廚房是開放式的，他來的幾次只看到餐桌上擺了一盆花其他什麼都沒有，想必家裡也很少在開伙吧。

也因為有點心疼他總是一個人吃些外面的食物，所以家裡有做飯的話會找他來家裡一起吃，父親說過他可以隨時過來蹭飯，他也就不客氣邀約了，金基範一定會過來，目前為止還沒有例外。

還沒過去就看見滿桌的食物，熱騰騰地冒著美味的香氣，崔珉豪站著看了好久，一方面是擔心兩個人吃不完這麼多，一方面又覺得肚子餓了。

「我叫了pizza跟烤雞，本來想看看有沒有烤火雞的，可是沒有提前一星期預約的話根本就訂不到。」

金基範的聲音將崔珉豪的神智喚回來，他搖搖頭，「這些就夠吃了，我想應該吃不完？」

「你還在長要多吃點啊。」金基範笑咪咪地走回來，「洗手吃飯吧，趁還是熱的快開動，今天可是平安夜。」

「嗯。」崔珉豪倒也欣然同意，他今天也沒吃什麼，現在色香味俱全的美食在面前，早就讓他肚子咕嚕咕嚕叫了。

沒想到他們兩人居然就這樣邊聊邊鬧邊吃完了兩塊大披薩跟半隻烤雞，金基範可樂倒進他杯子裡時他搖搖手說真的不行了，不過味蕾確實非常滿足。

崔珉豪的父親原本經營公司，聽說在他們兄弟倆出生之前他就不管公司的事，現在公司的經理是他們家講話最有份量的那個爸爸。父親的工作變成栽培花草與寫寫營養食譜的書，他對這方面本來就很有研究，是相關科系畢業的之外，公司也是走食品科技相關，他對於家人的一切都好說，但在意食安與身體健康的父親非常反對他們吃垃圾食物，幾乎是能自己下廚的時候不會讓孩子們去買外食來吃的地步。

在崔珉豪的印象裡，麥當勞這種速食店從來就沒有進過家門，但他跟金鐘鉉還是會偷偸跑去吃漢堡薯條就是了。所謂越被禁止越想要挑戰的心理大概是這樣，不過偶一為之他也覺得沒關係，所以就放任了自己在金基範家吃開了。

幫忙把餐廳整理出來收乾淨後，也才晚上七點半，看著金基範有點急忙的樣子，完全不知道接下來安排的崔珉豪傻傻的站在原地，隨後被對方推到客廰。

「什麼？」

「鋼鐵人四今天首播，你沒看過吧？」

「真的嗎？」崔珉豪睜大眼睛點點頭，「還沒看過。」

他被按在沙發上坐好，轉頭看著金基範調整燈光還有地熱的開關，待他回來時自己身上多了一件毛毯。

「客廳比較冷，你這樣會感冒。」

「啊……謝謝。」面對金基範強勢下的溫柔，崔珉豪一瞬間有些不好意思，他看著電視被轉開選到特定的頻道，目前在播放開擋前的廣告，他盯著花花綠綠的畫面開口，「不過哥怎麼知道我沒看過，我是說，我前面三集都看了，真的差這一集。」

「我猜的。」金基範沒想到他會丟出這個問題，搞得他好像一個挖人秘密的下流傢伙一樣，「院線上映時我記得你有去參加一個科學研究營，學生會會有獲獎資料。」

「對，暑假的時候我去參加的，兩星期回來後想去看，可是我哥看過了，我不習慣一個人去電影院所以，就算了……」他講話的聲音越來越薄弱，因為這樣似乎就會讓對方發現他沒有可以一起看電影一起出去玩的朋友這件事，他一直覺得這完全無所謂，這是習以為常的事了，但他害怕被金基範貼上奇怪的標籤，他怕對方會把他想成一個不值得深交的人。

崔珉豪的眼神突然垂了下去，金基範雖然一瞬間迷失在他飛揚的睫毛裡，但他馬上意識到這孩子有什麼不對的地方，他繞回沙發前坐到他旁邊摟住他的肩膀，「我們珉豪怎麼啦？」

「沒什麼，」

聽起來就是有什麼的樣子，方才還好好的一定是突然有什麼事才會這樣，連哄帶騙金基範搓搓他的臂膀，「連我都不想說？」

「如果哥知道我其實沒什麼朋友，會不會看不起我……」

優異的人總是孤芳自賞，這一點金基範比任何人都還要理解，他自己也是一樣的人，但這不是指他的人緣不好，他人緣太好了，好到他沒有辦法跟所有的人交心，他是一個表面上擁有很多朋友手機通訊錄滑下來看不到盡頭的高三生，但他自己知道他想要深交的對象幾乎沒有。

金基範算是能演一齣漂亮的戲所以外表看上去他擁有萬人愛戴但其實不然，他當然能夠理解崔珉豪的情況，他們相識不久但他完全知道崔珉豪的個性太過於正直與一板一眼，他這樣的個性本來就吃虧，加上他好強與倔強在一旁煽風點火，會有這樣的結果一點都不意外。

情不自禁親吻了崔珉豪的臉頰，對方馬上僵硬的上身讓他不小心洩出笑意，他頓頓表情，「那些凡夫俗子怎能配得上我的珉豪，是你太完美了，知道嗎？」

「什、什麼啊……」

「我倒很羨慕你，如果沒有學生會長這個頭銜我也能跟你一樣把那些不重要的牽扯都斬斷，我也想把手機那堆聯絡名單都丟進黑名單裡面，朋友不用多，懂你的你在乎的一個就夠了。」

這番話讓崔珉豪轉過頭去看著他，他覺得金基範的笑容有點牽強，他說不上來但是心理有些不舒服，等他發現的時候他已經撫上了對方臉上笑紋的地方，大概是因為他們太過相像，才能夠這麼一語中的吧。

「所以你懂我，我也在乎你，這樣算嗎？」

崔珉豪太過認真導致金基範愣了一下，他這麼精明的腦袋居然花了多出一倍的時間才把對方的話語換算成愛的告白，他忍下了又想吻上去的衝動，有點激動地開口，「這個告白我會收藏一輩子，然後把你藏起來讓他們想跟你交朋友也沒辦法，你是我的，我一個人的。」

「不要說這種奇怪的話。」因為不好意思所以將視線又轉回電視，「要開始了，然後我要說，那是以前的事，現在我有交到朋友了。」

「但男朋友還是比較重要的對吧？嗯？」

因為不擅言語表達，崔珉豪只好抓住他摟著自己的那隻手一句話也不說，他希望金基範能夠明白他要傳達什麼，「電影開始了。」

金基範只是笑笑，然後將他摟得更緊了一些。

＊


	6. Chapter 6

電影看了三個半小時，雖然屁股有點麻了但是劇情太刺激兩個男生在客廳跟著高潮跌起吵鬧不休，最後才一起去洗澡。

當然不可能一起，他們只是在同一個時間使用不同的浴室完成了盥洗這件事。

崔珉豪吹好頭髮從浴室走出來，正好對上從樓下上來的金基範，對方看他穿得少把他趕去房間，他來金基範家到現在從來沒有去過他的臥室，說真的他有點緊張。

出乎意料的是比起他自己房間更要簡單的擺設與裝潢，只有幾只衣櫃一個玻璃櫃與一張桌子兩把椅子跟一張雙人床，玻璃櫃裡面放著幾架模式飛機，看起來很有金基範的品味。若一定要在這間房間裡面找出什麼特別的地方，大概就是有一部份的空間漆上了深藍色油漆了吧。

當然有發現圓滾滾的眼睛四處打量他的地方，金基範輕咳了兩聲把他的思緒喚回來，不過他也開始打量起崔珉豪的身子了。他穿著合身的薄長袖與一件輕便的五分短褲，他沒有看過他穿制服以外的樣子當然別說是他的小腿，他的腿細長腿肚勻稱好看，腳踝也不粗右邊的那隻繫著一條用多色細繩編成的鍊子。

「珉豪你多高？」

「嗯？一七四。」

「才高一就這麼高了，你以後會衝破一八零？」

不懂這有什麼問題，不過崔珉豪仍然好好回答，「升高一這個暑假又長了四公分，大概我沒事就在打籃球的關係。」

「你很喜歡運動吧。」

「嗯。我喜歡打籃球，還有跑步，不過只要是運動我都喜歡，我喜歡陽光。」

看著崔珉豪講到有興趣的事情眼睛都亮了，金基範只覺得他真的好可愛，不過也忍不住回了幾句，「啊……你再一陣子就會超過我了吧，我已經不矮了啊。」

「哥不喜歡運動嗎？」

「為什麼這樣問？」

「因為，哥的皮膚很白感覺不常曬太陽，而且印象中我也沒在操場看過你，總是在學辦或是高年級教室。」

看來他可愛的小情人並不知道自己是游泳校隊王牌的事情，不過他倒也沒說錯，其實自己就是不喜歡曬太陽所以擅長的運動類型都是室內的，「因為我事情多呀，如果我有時間也會想跑去低年級教室那邊找你。」

「那我們下次休假去跑步好嗎？天氣好的時候空氣很清新，我喜歡早上去跑步然後回家洗個澡，這樣下來一整天精神都會很好。」

「你不是說我不喜歡運動嗎。」

「這樣體力才會好，而且會比較健康一點，或許哥你還能再長高一點？」

「哎呀所以我們珉豪是嫌棄我矮嗎？別這樣我現在還是需要俯身親你，等你長到一八零的時候還是要叫我一聲哥，還是我最漂亮的寶貝、」

「不要說了！」難為情地抓著對方的手，崔珉豪不懂為什麼他這麼認真金基範卻老是扯些奇怪的話題進來，但他對這樣的行為卻一點都反感不起來，戀愛真的會讓人變得不正常，他深刻體驗到這件事。

「好，停止。」是還想逗逗他的，只是讓他光著腳丫還穿短褲站在一邊也不是辦法，「先上床吧，也該休息了。」

「好。」盡量讓睡覺這件事情合理化，崔珉豪說不緊張說沒有胡思亂想是騙人的，他在燈光關掉後輕手輕腳爬上床，金基範的被子很大很厚很溫暖，而且屬於他的氣味非常濃郁。

金基範跟著他後面也鑽進被褥，他當然知道崔珉豪不可能睡著，自己的睡意其實也還好，只是覺得該快點躺在床上，床上除了睡覺之外還有很多事可以做，例如聊天談心什麼的。

現在也只還能聊天談心就是了。

「睡了嗎？」

「還沒。」崔珉豪直直看著天花板，在習慣黑暗之後還是能將上面那一塊深藍色的油漆處看得一清二楚，「我能問，為什麼只有那一塊的顏色不一樣嗎？」

「我喜歡天空喜歡星海，珉豪喜歡嗎？」

「我喜歡，所以才會參加科學研究營的。」

「是嗎？」

金基範顯得很興奮，他突然爬起來在矮櫃旁邊摸著，崔珉豪被搞得一頭霧水這跟那塊深藍色的關係是什麼，如果是要模擬星空那應該要有耀眼的星啊。

「你等我一下。」拿起了某個搖控器往定點一按，原本的天花板突然從深藍色塊為中心往旁邊緩緩移動，「這是觀星窗。」

崔珉豪因為太震驚還坐了起來，上了床的金基範把他按了回去，他看著漸漸展開的視野外是滿處的星光，突然很激動。

「我爸是個什麼都不會只有滿腹浪漫的人，是他把我房間改成這個樣子的，我遺傳了他愛觀星的愛好，他現在在釜山住的地方似乎也是個離星空很近的高處的樣子。」

「伯父明明是位很有名的作家。」

「你有空可以閱讀他的作品，你可以感受他的浪漫氛圍灑在文字裡的每個角落，我已經不算太務實了都受不了，有個天真浪漫的爸爸真的不好受。」金基範想著一些瑣事笑了，不過重點不是他父親是身邊的人，「不過今天天氣真好，雖然有聖誕節光害但還是看得很清楚，星空。」

「嗯。」

放眼望去的星光讓崔珉豪幾乎再也講不出話來，他其實也是個很實際的存在。

雖然活到現在也沒有多久，不過對於電影裡面那些浪漫的場面或是精心策劃的橋段一點共鳴都沒有是真的，大概跟之前沒有戀愛也有關係，不過就算是現在他也覺得改變不大，如果天生少了浪漫細胞那也不可能談場戀愛就跑出來吧，「好美。」

「真的很美。」不過金基範意有所指，他轉過頭看著崔珉豪的側臉，他精緻的五官總是讓自己出神，造物者真是太不公平了，怎麼會有這麼好看的人，怎麼能不驚嘆他的美。

美麗大概不足以形容崔珉豪，但是金基範似乎想不到更貼切的形容詞，他只能一遍遍贊歎，一遍遍覺得自己是人生的贏家。

他傳奇的生活不只從前他知道今後也將如此，但如果沒有崔珉豪的點綴他怎麼樣也不會滿足，如果上天真的覺得他得到了太多需要收一點回去，他希望是他的智慧，或是他的外貌，但千萬不要把崔珉豪從他的生命中拿走。

高中生的戀愛，原來也可以如此深刻，金基範覺得自己大概是瘋了。

「啊，是獵戶腰帶！」

崔珉豪突如其來的驚嘆拉回了他的思緒，金基飯將視線放回眼睛前方的那片星空，「那三顆星一直在那邊啊，珉豪你剛剛都在看什麼？」

知道自己被嘲笑了，崔珉豪不好意思地清清嗓子，「我剛剛只是廣泛的看而已，一般沒什麼機會能躺在床上看星星，我覺得很神奇，很厲害。」

「以後你也能常來啊。」

「我爸他不太讓我外宿，是因為哥是認識的人，他們也很喜歡你，所以才說好的。」

「珉豪啊你不用這麼認真回答我，騙騙我我也會很高興，撒個嬌說聲好就行了。」

「我不說謊的。」

崔珉豪突然大動作轉過來看著自己，金基範捏了捏他的鼻頭，「我知道，哥開個玩笑都不行了？」

「不是，只是我怕你誤會我，是個會說謊的人……」

「你喜歡我嗎？」

「喜歡。」

「你的回答只讓我覺得你非常誠實。」金基範撐著床舖上前去在他的臉頰上親了一口，對方剛洗完澡後全身都是舒爽的香氣，雖然分明是來自他自己的清潔用品，但好像從崔珉豪身上散發出來的就完全不一樣了，「獵戶座的故事你聽過嗎？」

視線與注意意力又回到遠方天際那排明亮異常的星體，完全無視於城市光害閃耀著，崔珉豪點點頭，「希臘神話的那個，我有聽過。」

「所以你知道的故事內容是什麼呢。」

「嗯……海神的兒子奧利恩這個強大的獵人，誇口說要獵殺大地的所有生物，激怒了希拉，然後派出毒蠍子去毒殺他，最後雖然沒有成功但是兩者紛紛被宙斯放到天際成為星星，就是現在的獵戶座與天蠍座，雖然說是神話故事，但是獵戶與天蠍真的不會同時出現在天空裡，就像宙斯真的要把死對頭隔開一樣。」

他在講故事的時候，有感受到金基範只是看著他一語不發，他忍不住轉頭看著對方在笑的眼睛，「怎麼了嗎，我說錯了什麼嗎？」

「沒有，我只是覺得你真的好務實，就連說個故事都一樣。」

「什麼意思，我記得是這樣沒錯，或許細節我想不起來但大概就差不多是這樣。」

「沒錯，這個版本是這樣說的沒錯，只是廣為流傳的那一個你沒聽過嘛，Artemis。」

「Artemis？」

「月亮女神阿耳忒彌斯，希臘神話中的月神與狩獵的象徵，他與奧利恩陷入熱戀後荒廢了照亮夜空的職責，太陽神阿波羅看不下去，所以設局讓她親手射死自己的戀人，打擊太大的女神後來把戀人變成天上的星星，而與自己的哥哥再也不相見，後面這個與天蠍跟獵戶有異曲同工之妙就是了。」

「這是一個很悽美的故事。」

「但同樣的他很浪漫，為了愛情而捨棄一切，你覺得世界上會有這種事嗎？」鎖著對方堅定似的側顏，金基範雖然早就知道他會回答什麼，但還是想要逗弄一番。

「就是沒有這種事，所以只能成為故事的啊。」

「那如果你是阿耳忒彌斯，你會射殺英挺帥氣的我嗎？」

「什麼啊？」這莫名其妙的內容讓崔珉豪笑了，他摀著嘴就怕笑聲太失禮，「我怎麼會是女神？」

「Artemis的情操與性格甚至是外貌你全都能勝任，純潔無暇的樣貌，無尚的情操環繞，你就是女神，為什麼不能當女神？」

「哥我是男生，如果可以我比較希望你把我比喻成阿波羅之類的。」

「那有這麼漂亮的太陽神的？」

一直被稱讚到他真的感到很不好意思，不自覺地握住了金基範的手，嚇一跳之後馬上放開，卻隨即又被握回來。既然不是自己主動握住的，他也就這樣隨他去了，「說到漂亮，明明哥才是漂亮的啊。」

「喔？」這是個很新鮮的形容詞，金基範從沒想過這兩個字會拿來套在自己身上。他很受歡迎不論性別，大多都是說他帥氣或是有張溫柔的笑臉，他認為自己長得也不差，但怎麼樣都不會用漂亮這個字眼。

「我覺得哥細長的眼睛很好看，我全家都是大眼睛，但我認為哥這樣的眼睛很有魅力，我覺得很漂亮，而且哥又很白、」突然看見金基範一臉嚴肅，大概是自己說錯了什麼，崔珉豪安靜了幾秒才緩緩開口，「抱歉，我好像太隨便了。」

「我沒有生氣，我只是細細品味珉豪心中的我。」抬起手弄亂了崔珉豪的前髮，就像國小前與家裡那隻黃金獵犬的玩鬧一般；他的髮絲柔軟滑過指尖，他用指腹輕輕按了按他的頭頂，「你好像很怕我？」

被說中心事的崔珉豪一語不發，他確實很怕金基範，雖然很喜歡，但同時有畏懼的心理，這個他一點辦法都沒有。

「所以是真的？」

「對不起……嗯？」

金基範抓著他小巧的下顎把他的臉抬了起來，崔珉豪一臉驚恐的樣子讓他苦笑搖頭，「我是猛獸還是怪物，你這麼怕我幹嘛？我不會把你吃了。」

「不是，因為我喜歡你，所以在意你的想法，我怕我要是做錯了什麼讓你反感了，你就不再喜歡我了。」

如果在現在之前他都還能忍下崔珉豪這個讓他失心瘋的傢伙睡在他旁邊而一點動作都沒有，現在的金基範只覺得不把他壓在身下完全不可能。

「！」崔珉豪被這突如其來的舉動嚇了一跳，金基範突然翻身壓在他上方，他的左肩上還傳來對方溫熱手掌的熱度。

「所以是怕這些亂七八糟的事，不是怕我吃了你……」

金基範的聲線突然變得低沉，他身後是閃耀的一窗星辰，但此刻崔珉豪的腦子裡只裝得下這個人壓在他身上這件事，他顯得有點慌張，兩手輕輕抵在兩人之間。

「哥、不要鬧了……？」

「所以我可以吃了你嗎？」

這句話幾乎是貼著自己耳殼講的，崔珉豪甚至可以感覺到金基範的氣息就吐在自己的耳朵附近，他全身輕顫忍不住深呼吸，頓時之間視野也變得有點模糊，他不確定自己到底聽到了什麼，也不知道他的解讀正不正確，他只知道金基範離他越來越靠近，只能緩緩閉上眼睛讓他親吻自己。

崔珉豪害羞的樣子重擊他的心脈，他俯身覆住他的嘴唇，上一次接吻已經好遙遠，但一碰到柔軟的唇瓣好像那天的事情就全部回想起。金基範不能自己地感受崔珉豪顫抖下的甘美，他手抵著自己的胸板也微微發顫，當咬著他下唇時，安靜的現下清楚的聽見一聲輕呼。

「嗯……」由於眼睛閉著，他所有的注意力都集中在溫熱嘴唇觸碰到的地方，金基範的嘴巴很溫暖，親吻的動作卻一點也不溫柔，似乎有點心急有些急躁，他的嘴唇被吸吮被啃咬，雖然不至於會痛但他還是很緊張，不知道對方下一步動作會是什麼。

金基範將右手從肩頭移到崔珉豪的黑髮，柔軟的髮絲散出了淡淡的香氣，是自己洗髮精的氣味，不自覺幻想著他方才在浴室沐浴的一些畫面，神智有點不能回防，他覺得有點不對，「嘴巴張開。」

他有聽到，就算想當成幻覺都沒辦法，這裡只剩下他們接吻的聲響與彼此的呼氣聲此起彼落而已，崔珉豪搖搖頭，但隨後聽到第二次要求，他還是一點辦法都沒有，才剛啟口照作，溫熱的舌頭馬上竄了進來，他只覺得羞怯燥熱快要殺死他了，只能一邊將頭往後仰，一邊回應著對方濕熱的親吻。

這生澀的回應卻激起金基範非常大的刺激，舌尖在他口腔裡面舔著，不想放過他裡面任何一寸似地滑過每個地方，然後再若有似無吸著崔珉豪的舌尖，他一邊聽著對方發出的輕吟，一面將左手滑入兩人的身體之間。

當感覺到金基範的不安份，他睜開眼睛抓住那隻從自己肋骨處不住向下滑去的手，只是看著黑暗中自己上方那個人，不好意思與愛慕之心在胸口激盪，除了快要哭出來之外他一點辦法都沒有。

「唔嗯、哥……」

崔珉豪很緊張，他能從他的力道與聲音裡面感覺到，但金基範一時之間也停不下來想要觸碰他的念頭，他掙脫了對方的束縛，執意將手從衣襬下方探入。

指尖所碰觸到的發燙的身體，崔珉豪平坦的腹部刻意緊縮，他可以感受到對方有多緊繃，自己左手的移動仍然受到很大的牽制；金基範在他的嘴角留下親吻後，轉移陣地吻上了他臉頰與頸子的接縫，細碎的親吻沿著修長的頸項往下延伸，崔珉豪縮著肩頭，不知如何是好的反應讓他快要抓狂。

怎麼辦，他的理智真的要煙消雲散了。

但崔珉豪嚇壞了，他的身體被金基範壓得死死的，耳朵旁邊還能感覺到對方的髮絲在搔著自己，脖子傳來的親吻聲清析且沉著，更糟糕的是他根本抓不住金基範的手，稍嫌冰涼的指尖在自己的身體游移，每動一寸就提醒著崔珉豪他現在的處境。

「不要……不要……」

他發現的時候，混著哭音的求饒已經洩露他在哭泣的事實，但崔珉豪忍不住，對於接下來會發生的行為，他實在太害怕了。

他不是討厭金基範這樣，他只是感到恐懼，他還沒有做好心理準備，接吻已經讓他失去正常思考能力，不能想像如果還有更越矩的行為，他會失常到什麼狀態。

抬起頭正好看見豆大的淚水像珍珠一樣從崔珉豪的左眼角溢出，本來已經飛逝的理智在這一瞬間全數回籠，金基範倏地起身離開崔珉豪下了床。

他一定是瘋了才會想要在這時候就更進一步，崔珉豪還是孩子啊，未經世事的孩子怎麼能夠不好好捧在手心裡，金基範想把自己殺了，他怎麼能讓人哭成這樣。

隨著對方的動作慢慢坐起身，崔珉豪的視線追著停在金基範的背影，他看不到他的臉所以無法得知他的表情，但是他站在原地已經很久了，他讓金基範失望了嗎，因為他膽小懦弱所以讓金基範不喜歡了嗎？

「哥……」

「對不起，珉豪啊，哥錯了。」

金基範的聲音聽起來好沮喪，他見過這個人非常多種面貌，都是交往前沒有辦法想像的，但是這個聲音迴盪在現在的氣氛裡，讓崔珉豪好難受，他不知道怎麼了只覺得胸口悶悶的，就算深呼吸也無法排解。

心中只有一個想法就是要抱抱他，他爬到床邊跪在床上，也不知道哪裡來的勇氣，從背後環住了金基範，他喜歡他身上的味道，總會讓他想到那時穿著他制服的事情；他將臉貼著後背，可以聽見金基範的呼吸聲從急促慢慢平緩，他只是抱著他一句話也沒說。

「不要離開我。」崔珉豪好半天才擠出這幾個字，這個背影好悲傷，他也難受了起來，他不要一個人在這裡，他也不要金基範去任何地方。

「我嚇到你了，對嗎。」

「可是我喜歡你，我、等、等我做好準備，我只是還沒有準備好。」

身後的聲音如蚊吶，但金基範卻聽得一清二楚，胸口的鼓譟又升起，但這一次他選擇讓他自己消退下去。

「嗯。」他解開扒著他的手臂轉過身，站著撫摸崔珉豪的後腦勺，在他頭頂親吻了一下，「睡吧？」

「讓我再抱一下，」崔珉豪將自己埋在金基範的胸口，大概是這裡很暗所以不用害怕他的表情被發現，他知道自己有點反常，但他想要再待一下，「不要覺得我很麻煩。」

「愛你都來不及，怎麼會嫌你麻煩。」他捧起崔珉豪的臉，看著他皺著眉還濕潤的眼睛晶晶亮亮惹人憐愛，他低頭留下了一個親吻在他的眉心，「愛你都來不及了。」

崔珉豪的眼睛裡面就像有星光閃爍，比窗外的那片天空還要動人的景象，金基範忘記他最後到底在床邊站了多久，但是睡下的時候卻莫名充實，他有好多的感觸在胸口，大概都是有關崔珉豪的，他想。

＊

恭喜破題

Artemis真是很好的名字啊


	7. Chapter 7

很少這樣心神不寧了，上一次是因為金基範的告白，崔珉豪現在腦子一片空白，他再一次在課堂上放空，對於老師在講台上說什麼都無心在意，他錯過了畫重點的那幾句話，下課後好不容易回了神，跟隔壁桌的女同學借了課本才又紀錄下來。

本來想要強打起精神的，但是所有的自我安慰都在金基範的已讀不回中散開了，他以為精神層面強大是他後天訓練出來不容挑戰的部份，沒有想到難受來得這麼快，殺他一個措手不及，他根本無法防備。

這等於變相拒絕了自己試探性邀約的訊息，金基範理所當然可以擁有個人的時間與空間，他從來不覺得這是件不對的事，但不應該是在現在，這個時間點讓他不安成這樣，可是主角卻沒辦法現身。

這陣子是不是沒什麼見到面，崔珉豪嘆了一口氣，無奈地將聖誕節過後他們就只有在學校見面這事給挖出來，那個說不喜歡獨自待在家的那個人，是不是這陣子突然長大，對一個人沒那麼排斥了呢。

還是因為自己長不大，所以對方決定不等他，決定要自己飛翔了呢？

沉浸在自己思緒裡面的他回過神來，教室裡面已經沒剩多少人了，他抬頭看了掛鐘，每個月第一個星期五是固定月會的時間，現在離會議開始還有十五分，就算他腿長也應該要出發了。

他拿著記錄本往辦公大樓的方向過去，才剛走到後棟大樓一樓廣場正要上樓梯，上面三三兩兩的腳步聲吸引了他的注意，迎面走來的是隔壁班的班代，是個看起來非常帥氣的女孩子，頭髮比自己的還要短。

「不用上去了，臨時取消了。」

女孩經過他身邊時拍拍他肩膀講了這麼一句，崔珉豪說了一句謝謝，卻始終移不開腳步，他靠向牆邊讓從辦公室下來的學生們能過得去，不知道站了多久，但散場的人已經少了，他沒有看到金基範的身影，腳步有些沉重但他還是決定上去找他，或許事情還有轉圜的機會。

只是從書計學姐那邊得知金基範今天請了兩節課不會回來之後，他除了謝別她之外什麼話都說不出來了。

好冷，他忘記把圍巾帶出門是他的錯，但是心中有個地方也冷了起來，現在金基範連離開學校都不會告訴自己一聲了。

崔珉豪回到教室，還沒有五點但是外面天色已經暗了，他嘆了好大一口氣，把臉埋在手心裡，他的手很冰，或許這樣才能冷靜一點，不對，他覺得他已經夠冷靜了。

自嘲似地扯了一個笑，崔珉豪拾起書包，他需要在下一班公車抵達前到巴士站，這種天氣他沒有圍巾他大概會冷死。

冷死他好了，這樣也不錯。

昨天他還記得吃完飯經過客廳時新聞正在播報今年第一個冷氣團到來的事，不過他還是忘記把圍巾帶出門，等到他坐到站了才發現，大概是現在手機軟體太方便，他算準了公車到的時間抵達站牌，車內的暖氣又強，才會到他下車要走一段路才發現現在真的很冷。

他來到離金基範家最近的那個公車站，不過走過去也要十分鐘的時間。他家座落於某高級住宅區，一般來說住戶都是開車出入，這也是他代步會有司機的原因。

還好他記得附近有超商，就進去裡面刷了兩個暖暖包與一杯熱奶茶出來，他拆了其中一個丟在衣領處，奶茶在邊走邊喝之間居然就不熱了。

這麼說來現在到底幾度，不是快中午了嗎，太陽明明那麼大但是一點也不溫暖，崔珉豪加快腳步，動起來身子會比較熱，雖然呼吸的白煙有點阻礙視線，但撇去實際上他沒那麼溫暖之外，這個空無一人陽光普照的上坡路段，其實挺美的。

就算心情沒有很好，他當下還是起了把這個畫面收藏下來的衝動，他掏出手機站在路中央把連綿的景色照進記憶卡裡，也順便發了一個訊息給金基範。

他要過來找他的事完全是臨時起意的，也不確定人在不在，但至少先告訴他一聲。

只是鼓起的勇氣沒人回覆，金基範不是個會睡到中午還不起床的人，他到底在忙什麼才會連自己的訊息都不回覆，這麼說來他昨天晚上發給他的晚安，也還沒被閱讀。

崔珉豪本來想按門鈴的，但站在門口手指卻怎麼樣都按不下去，他糾結了一下之後，垂下手走到一邊去，好像這樣按了他就輸了，雖然愛情上沒有什麼輸贏的問題，但對於這個問題點上有很多看法的崔珉豪決定離開這裡。

但他也沒回去，他走到附近的一個公園，因為天氣很好還能看見遠方的沙坑還有大人帶著小朋友嬉戲的畫面，他該死的好勝心把他帶來這裡卻也沒能告訴他下一步該怎麼走。

從口袋裡面撈出手機，滑開了畫面但是通訊軟體仍然一點動靜都沒有，他到底該不該乾脆打電話過去呢，可是連電鈴都不按了打電話不是一樣嗎。

崔珉豪的思緒有點打結，而且因為實在太冷了，他縮著身體搓著雙手，把手塞回外套口袋裡面時意識到他現在的行為一點意義都沒有，且狼狽不堪像個笨蛋一樣，本來還算開朗的心情就這樣矇上了一層霧。

他以為可以撇開那些流言蜚語用自己的方式問出個所以然，但被攻擊到不夠堅定的現下，好像每眨一次眼，同學的那些話就會自動在腦海裡播放一樣。

『你們聽說了嗎？會長之前申請劍橋跟哈佛的成績都過了！是人都會過去念吧？』

『噓──珉豪還在呢，他會聽見的。』

「對呀，我都聽見了。」同學們就算提防他而小聲討論，他還是能聽得到在學校當成最高機密傳遍的那件事，就如同他們所言，一般人不會為了兒女情長放棄自己的大好前程，何況崔珉豪是什麼角色，他憑什麼阻撓任何人做任何事。

但他只是想要聽到金基範親口告訴他，他不想用聽說的，他不想要到最後金基範離開他都最後一個知道，他們的愛情才剛開始，如果硬是要他收回來，雖然會很痛但他會去試，他會試著不敗給悲傷的情緒，但至少，他需要的是一個坦白，不要什麼都不告訴他。

這麼說起來今年高三就要畢業了，能給他哀傷的時間也不多了呢。

不知道又在公園長椅上吹了多久的冷風，他默默將視線從不聚焦的遠方拉了回來，不死心拿出手機來看，但最後還是只有被傷害的份。

金基範沒有回覆，而且他難堪地發現他就這樣枯坐在這裡一小時了，他一定是病了所以腦子壞了，他應該要回家，明明就還有很多事情要做。

「珉豪！？」

崔珉豪剛要起身，就聽見遠遠的傳來叫他的聲音，他尋著聲音的來源抬起頭，看著他最想念他最想看到的那個人有點急切地朝他跑過來。

他一時之間不知道要做什麼反應，只能從椅子上站起來。

「天啊真的是你，你怎麼在這裡？為什麼來了不跟我說一聲，你看你的臉都凍紅了！」金基範捧著崔珉豪的臉，他心疼地搓著冰冷的臉蛋，但對方一句話都不說，他有點心急。

司機的車才剛駛出家門沒多遠，他隨處往外看好像看到了類似崔珉豪的身影，雖然不確定但是不想放過百分之一的機會，所以他請司機停車，他下車一下若沒事會馬上回來。

這不是還好他下車了！金基範急也不是不急也不對，他當然在家附近看到情人很是欣喜，但他總覺得崔珉豪的一語不發之下有什麼事。

「我……」

「你有事找我？」

看著金基範擔心的神情，崔珉豪一瞬間覺得鼻頭酸酸怪怪的，他點了點頭，「嗯。」

他指尖碰到的臉蛋溫度實在太低，而且他一眼就發現這孩子在這麼冷的天氣穿這麼少，就連圍巾都沒有戴。金基範快速解下他的那條，也是那天崔珉豪從包包裡面拿出的紙袋裡面的聖誕禮物，圍了好幾圈在他脖子上，他拉起崔珉豪的手往公園的側門走，「先去我家，你感冒了怎麼辦？」

崔珉豪就這樣被帶進去金基範家裡，路上他還聽見對方拿手機打給司機先生要他先離開，他有事抽不了身了，雖然覺得自己可能又打擾了什麼，但是如果今天沒有進展，他就浪費了一整天只帶回了寒冷的身軀而已。

「你坐在這裡，我去弄杯熱的給你。」

「哥不用啦。」

「你乖，坐好等我回來。」

金基範的眼神有些嚴肅，使得他也不再回嘴，乖乖坐在沙發上等他回來，而且對方不但沖了杯巧克力棉花糖，還帶了一件厚毛毯過來，崔珉豪覺得現在他好多了，屋子裡面很溫暖，就算外套脫了只有裡面的衣物也完全沒問題，但是金基範還是幫他裹上了毛毯。

在對方的盯梢下他喝了半杯的巧克力暖了身子，他很喜歡吃巧克力而且這杯跟他之前喝過的都不一樣，雖然很甜但是會有巧克力的苦味回韻在味蕾，他最後把一大杯都喝光了，放下馬克杯的時候只注意到金基範一語不發一直看他。

「沾了巧克力了。」金基範用手指抹去他嘴巧的甜膩放進嘴裡，另一隻手捧著他的臉姆指還時不時摩擦著他的嘴角，「還冷嗎？」

「我都快流汗了……」

「誰叫你穿這麼少，至少要暖一點。」

「其實也沒有很少，我只是忘記圍巾而已。」他的手正好抓在他送出去的那條上面，剛才他有發現這是他的禮物，金基範圍起來的樣子果然像他想像的一樣，簡單大方非常帥氣。

不是覺得自己很有挑選的眼光，只是金基範本身太完美，簡單的單品也能穿出他的風格，所以這麼完美的人怎麼會願意跟自己交流呢，就算以後要分開，他也應該知足了。

崔珉豪心事重重他當然看得出來，否則也不會說也不說就這樣跑來了，人過來了卻也不跟自己說聲在外面吹風，金基範實在不敢想像如果方才他沒有下車察看，那麼這孩子會在那裡待多久。

只是金基範還沒開口問，崔珉豪就自己打破沉默。

「哥，你這陣子好像很忙？」

「喔，對呀有一點忙呢。」金基範賠笑著，他確實是因為一些不太方便與崔珉豪分享的事情在忙碌著，也因為不方便透露所以無形之中他或許就冷落他了也不一定，這麼說起來那兩天之後他們也沒有出去約會什麼的了。

「所以哥在忙些什麼。」

沒想到他會追問細節，金基範一時之間也不知道該怎麼回應，只好笑笑帶過，「就……一些事。」

這個回覆比想像中的還要傷人，崔珉豪攪著自己的手指，他喝了一杯熱巧克力手指已經是溫熱的了，但是心底升起的寒意騙不了人。

「聽說哥申請哈佛跟劍橋都過了，那個、恭喜你。」

「啊……這事情怎麼會傳成這樣？」

「不是事實嗎？」

「是都過了沒錯，但我沒想到這個會這麼快就傳出去，畢竟這不是公開的資訊，而且連高一的你都知道了，我真是一點事情都不能有呢。」金基範皺眉苦笑，一方面也是很認真覺得他連一點壞事都不能做，雖然前述並非不好的事情，他想到什麼突然又補了一句，「還有普林斯頓也過了。」

所以這一切都是真的，雖然他知道以金基範的能力本來就無須懷疑，他可以申請得上任何一所他想要就讀的大學，但崔珉豪心中還是有那百分之一希望這只是個誤會，他曾經渺茫地希望金基範誇張地否認這一切，並且告訴他說他會留在韓國，留在他身邊哪裡都不會去。

理想與現實之間的差距他是知道的，只是他只抱著一丁點的期待了，為什麼失落感還這麼巨大呢，他甚至覺得有什麼東西卡在胸前讓他喘不過氣，崔珉豪覺得不舒服，非常不舒服。

「因為這是大事啊，不管怎麼樣，大家都會急著想告訴別人吧，那幾所大學可不是，隨隨便便就能申請上的。」

「嗯，你這麼說也沒錯呢。」

他最喜歡金基範的笑容，但此時此刻那樣的表情只是刺著他隱隱作痛罷了，他緩緩呼吸想要平息那個揪著胸口的感受，但似乎成效不彰。

「珉豪你怎麼了？」他又一副愁眉不展的樣子低著頭，金基範將頭湊過去看著崔珉豪倔強的面容像是在吞忍什麼，他實在不解怎麼會這個樣子，難道他說錯了什麼話嗎？

「沒什麼。」

崔珉豪搖搖頭，站起身把馬克杯拿去廚房洗了出來，掛回杯架上面。

金基範不解他的一系列行為，這孩子的腦袋瓜裡面到底在想些什麼呢。

就算他很聰明還沒有到可以讀心的地步啊，正打算慢慢著墨時赫然發現走回沙發這邊的人套起了外套，看他整理的樣子不像是冷了像是打算離開，這下發現不對勁雖然有點晚但金基範抓住了他的手，「你要去哪裡？」

「我要回去了，哥……學長還要忙吧，我打擾你的時間了，我覺得不太好，所以我回去了。」

「崔珉豪，你專程來找我吵架的嗎？」

金基範也不想大聲說話，但他的言辭裡面充滿著排斥與躲避的部份，他甚至將稱謂硬生生在他面前改成了學長這兩個字。

「我沒有。」

「那你是想來惹我生氣的？」

「我沒有、」

「那你……」金基範再怎麼壓抑也忍不住的怒氣還是被崔珉豪停下了，他的眼睛裡面充滿水氣，晶瑩剔透還沒有從眼角落下，但是說不心疼是騙人的，他將崔珉豪一把攬在懷裡，「珉豪啊，你跟哥說，哥是不是做錯了什麼，惹得我們珉豪不開心了，你跟哥講，哥會改。」

溫柔的嗓音在耳朵拂過，崔珉豪不敢眨眼睛，就怕他強忍住的淚水就這樣潰堤；他本來已經做好準備了，他告訴自己要知道分寸，要抽身了，但是他捨不得離開這個溫暖的擁抱，他推不開金基範也無法真的這麼做，「不管哥要去美國還是英國，我不認為你會要我等你，所以我才想要自己，自己先抽離，這樣哥就不會感到為難了。」

金基範突然把崔珉豪推開並看著他的眼睛，一臉震驚，「誰跟你說我要去美國去英國，誰跟你說我要離開你，誰跟你說我會為難了？」

崔珉豪一臉不解，什麼都反應不過來只能將兩手停在半空中任由對方抓著他臂膀，可能是激動所以力道下得不輕，但他也無暇在意，「可是？」

「到底是誰跟你嚼這種舌根我一定會查出來，但是、」金基範扶正了他的臉，看著他的目光真摯沒有半點虛假，「我沒有要去任何地方，我會留在首爾，我會留在你身邊。」

「可是你不該放棄這樣的機會，如果沒有要過去讀的念頭，一開始也不會申請了不是嗎。」

「是，但這個高二下的時候申請的啊，那時我還不認識你，你也不是我的情人、」

「為了我，你總有一天會後悔的……」

「珉豪，你誠心希望我離開嗎？」

這麼認真的問話，反而讓他回答不出個所以然來，他捫心自問他絕對講不出誠實的話出來，但又不能這樣就被說動了，畢竟這是一件大事，他們兩個才剛開始，趁現在斬斷情絲的話還來得及。

「我問你，你是真的希望我離開你，放棄我們的愛情嗎？」

崔珉豪講不出話，他不擅長說謊而且也不喜歡說謊，現在要他講那些違心論實在太殘忍，而且金基範看起來好認真，他實在不知道該怎麼辦才好。

見他還是不願意開口，金基範最後又問了一句，「所以你不喜歡我了嗎？」

「我喜歡你。」他焦急地抓著對方的手，不自覺搖頭否認，就連聽到反射性開口的聲音他還嚇了一跳原來他忍不住回話了，「沒有不喜歡你。」

「那為什麼要這樣把我趕走，哥好傷心啊。」

他真的不懂太多事情了，現在腦子裡混亂成一團，冷靜與分析能力一向是他自豪的部份，但現在一點用都沒有，他無法做出正確的判斷，他不知道金基範現在的表情是不是真的，也不清楚他聲音裡聽起來的悲哀有沒有虛假的成份。

崔珉豪只知道他也好難過，但如果這些是真的，那為什麼又要忙些他不能知道的事，為什麼要拒絕他之前的邀約，為什麼今天連個早安的訊息也不給他了？

太多問題積在腦子裡他只覺得就要爆發開來，最後他只能緊緊握住金基範的手掌，艱難地開口，「可是哥最近，不是在忙入學的事情，所以不讓我知道，剛才也不想透露太多。」

金基範恍然大悟，他終於知道這個小腦袋瓜裡面在轉些什麼誤會了，不過至少他知道結卡在什麼地方，只要解開就好。

「那個不是什麼入學的準備，但我確實是刻意瞞著你。」看著崔珉豪的眼睛倏地睜得老大，他也不刻意賣關子了，「因為你會怕。」

「我會怕？」

「嗯，你會怕。」

聖誕節那次住宿，吃完耶誕大餐看完星星的隔天，他終於有空檔可以將溫室裡的寶貝們介紹給崔珉豪了，他不覺得男孩子會對這個有感興趣或不感興趣以外的反應，畢竟他的前女友可是跟羅特斯丹處得非常要好；只是當他發現之前的特意迴避與他腿軟在房間門口的關係性是他害怕的時候，好像什麼都說得通了。

他與崔珉豪第一次相識那天他頭也不回離開的那個背影，他本來以為是要去趕公車或是其他，從來沒有想到他會怕，隨後崔珉豪才老實道出他有爬蟲類與巨型昆蟲恐懼症這件事，而且金基範還很心疼這孩子不敢表達是害怕被作弄的那層心理。

因為他深深感受到崔珉豪的顫抖，他一直以來都是個不服輸的男孩，卻第一次因為這樣的事情在面前顯示了脆弱的模樣，金基範考慮了一個星期，終於還是下定決定把滿屋的家人都送走。他在這之間聯絡了幾間水族館，比較稀有的物種則挑了幾間名聲還不錯的收藏館送進去。

今天要出門也是因為他整間屋子裡面最捨不得感情也最深的智利紅玫瑰也終於要去新家了，不過才剛出門又遇到了在外面吹冷風的珉豪，現在整個水族箱還在司機車上，他應該要先請他把她帶回來才是。

「你還記得我的溫室嗎？我已經把裡面的動物都送走了。」

「為什麼？」

「為什麼……」金基範放開他的其中一隻手，捏捏他的鼻頭，寵愛的心意表露無遺，「因為我們珉豪會怕呀，雖然哥一定能在你腿軟的時候把你抱起來，但我捨不得你嚇成那樣。」

「可是……可是……」

「我昨天也是跟一個水族館的老闆約了時間才會先走，完全沒想到我不在月會就取消了，不過賺了一次閒也不錯吧。剛剛出門也是為了要把羅特斯丹……就是圖書館那時候的那一隻……」怕崔珉豪想起來會不舒服，所以他盡量選用比較委婉的方式說明。

「不會捨不得嗎，那些不是哥的寶貝們嗎。」崔珉豪只知道他好難受，他害怕那些東西是不爭的事實，但一想到是因為他的關係金基範才需要大費周章做這些事他就難過。

不只是那些生命從金基範的世界裡面消失這件事，他明明就看過金基範因為不喜歡一個人所以邀約他時的那個表情，那個神情他發誓一輩子也忘不掉，所以想到因為自己的關係連這些孩子們的陪伴都沒了，他真的覺得好痛。

「多少會，所以羅特斯丹才會拖到現在才要送出去，我最捨不得她了，她是我第一隻自己全心擁有的寵物家人，國小畢業時候的畢業賀禮，我挑了她。」

「那她現在在哪裡，她送出去了嗎？」

「還沒，但是也不在家裡，在車上你不要怕，家裡已經沒有你會害怕的東西了。」

「把她帶回來，不要送她走，其他的動物也是，不要送走他們，我回家有哥哥有爸爸，可是哥只有他們，不要送走他們，不要……」

崔珉豪與話語一起撲簌而出的豆大淚珠讓他頓時驚愕措手不及，金基範連忙擦去他的眼淚，放軟了聲調，「怎麼啦？不要哭啊，哥又錯了嗎？」

他不過見兩次面就讓人哭了兩次，金基範有點不知道該怎麼處理這個場面，而且印象中崔珉豪根本不是一個愛哭鬼呀，那他到底是做了什麼壞事總是把人惹成這樣？

他抱住金基範，用盡了他全身的力氣，除了這樣之外他暫時還想不到其他的方式可以宣洩他的情緒，「哥不是不喜歡一個人，可是我沒辦法常來陪你，如果他們也都不在，我怕你會難受」

說不感動是騙人的，金基範的鼻頭也酸酸的，當然不是因為他送走的那些孩子不能再回來陪他的這件事，完全是因為他的小情人把他放在這麼重要的位置，他記得他所說過的每一句話，在意他的每個心情，希望他能過得很好，就如同這些金基範也全部都把崔珉豪放在同一個位置一樣。

或許之前還曾猶疑過年輕人的戀愛是不是只能當作打發時間的兒戲，但他現在幾乎可以確定他從今以後只會愛一個人，而那個人就是崔珉豪。

愛情是美好的，是神聖且不可侵犯的，就像崔珉豪的人格特質裡面那層高尚的情操與無可替代的善良氣質，他簡直不能想像如果生命中缺少了崔珉豪，他該怎麼辦才好，比起他愛著的那些變溫動物，他想要放在心上想要握在手心的永遠就只有一個，就是他。

＊


	8. Chapter 8

結果事情就以留下了羅特斯丹做為結束，崔珉豪也在得知自己一直沒收到回應是因為他的手機出現問題而從來沒有把訊息發出去過，他才意識到這是一件多可怕的事，會因為接二連三的巧合而滾成一個巨大的誤會，因而讓簡單的事情複雜化。

而且金基範為了讓他安心下來，還順便講出了其實他過了內部甄選他已經決定要去念首爾大的牙醫系，一方面再一次佩服起金基範的本事，一方面想到他學成之後會當一個醫生，總覺得那個帥氣的場面會讓他不好意思。

怎麼辦啊他怎麼這麼喜歡金基範。

但是那個讓他很喜歡的人現在卻讓他有點氣惱，明明是個品學兼優的學長啊怎麼現在看起來就是個無賴呢！

「哥，你答應跟我出來運動，就是這樣運動的嗎？」崔珉豪皺眉看著躲在樹蔭下的那個身影，外面陽光普照雖然氣溫沒能提升太多，但是冬日早晨能感受到太陽的洗禮分明是一件很幸福的事，結果金基範沒跑兩三步就說要休息，再走個五六七步就躲到樹下，這樣子怎麼行，他是為了健康為出發點，所以實在對這種情況有點生氣。

「珉豪啊，我不能曬太陽呀，哥這麼虛弱會昏倒的，難道沒有人告訴你我的綽號是金黛玉嗎？」

「哥！」

「你哥討厭太陽嘛，你不也說我很白看起來好像不常曬太陽？是真的啊，我對太陽苦手，它會吸乾我所有的精力，到最後如果要你背我我就不好意思了你懂嗎？」

金基範不認為他在耍賴，事實上他雖然不至於被太陽吸光精力，但是太陽會讓他暈眩倒是不假，不會到昏倒，但是會有點昏昏沉沉的，所以一定要太陽底下的活動他都是盡可能不參加，不然他也會保留實力不做太浪費體能的事情。

像是升旗典禮他盡可能會找事情排開不參加，校慶這樣的大場面他基本上都是要代替全體學生發聲的那位所以也可以躲在司令臺上沒有光照的地方；運動會這樣的時候他則會去參加完全照不到太陽的項目諸如羽球或是網球，只要場地在室內體育館的他皆來者不拒，實在是因為陽光曬在皮膚上的惱人非常難受。

崔珉豪邀約他出來運動他當然會答應，本來想著如果是陰天就好了，沒想到一起床迎接他的就是一個萬里無雲的好天氣，當然他看崔珉豪興奮的那個神情還是高興的，只是又不是比賽不需要全力以赴嘛，沒人規定出來跑步不能跑一跑走一走，或是走一走坐一坐啊。

「那好吧，你休息吧。」

崔珉豪看了他一眼就這樣跑開了，金基範當然知道他是個小太陽，燃燒了他的整個世界，還點燃了整個宇宙，但他同時也是月光也是星辰，這麼多樣貌集結於一身，他一面感嘆崔珉豪多變的面貌，金基範還是拍拍屁股站了起身。

「鬧脾氣了呢，真是。」

崔珉豪一邊吸收芬多精一邊想要壓下方才的脾氣，不管怎麼樣他都不該對金基範生氣才是，他什麼時候變得這麼不懂禮貌了，一邊警惕自己的時候，他發現旁邊有個人跟上來，餘光看過去正是金基範。

「哥不是、不跑。」

看他都跟上來也沒有要放慢步伐等他一下的意思，崔珉豪這方面的一板一眼實在是太可愛了，當然在他眼裡是可愛在別人眼裡可不是，金基範可沒忘記就是他過於正直的個性讓他被孤立，但現在的重點好像也不在這邊。

「我想跟你在一起，但你不陪我休息，那我只好跑了啊。」

崔珉豪驚訝地發現，就算他是個有運動習慣並有著不錯的肺活量，在持續運動一陣子之後仍然會顯得氧氣不足而無法平穩地說完一句話，但跟在自己步伐旁邊的金基範卻絲毫不受影響，是因為方才休息得宜，還是他其實很有實力呢？

除了金基範自己主動告訴他的那些事情之外，對於這個人的一切他基本上都是聽別人講的，所謂的別人代表著任何人，有可能是同學間的談論，有可能是朋友間聊天時說上兩句，但不管怎麼樣他不會去主動探索。

只不過在網路上鍵入關鍵字，看到了關於金基範的一些瑣事，那些都是無關緊要的小道消息，例如衣服尺寸鞋子尺碼之類的，但莫名其妙覺得很不好意思，崔珉豪覺得他好像在做什麼壞事一樣，所以急忙關掉後就再也不會主動探訪了。

所以當金基範表示他對太陽有什麼莫名其妙的怪異現象，雖然不是很相信他也只能這樣，可是現在看他跑在一邊好好的，該不會他被耍著玩了吧。

「哥明明、沒事的樣子。」

在跑向第二圈的時候，崔珉豪忍不住說了句。

「我跑很慢當然沒事，如果沒有太陽就好了，我就能陪你跑一整個上午了。」

映入眼簾的是他真摯的模樣，雖然有時候金基範相當愛開玩笑或是一副吊兒郎當的樣子，但是崔珉豪在此刻還是相信了他的話，可能有人就是無法曬太陽，這樣持續逼迫他根本就是自己不懂事了。

崔珉豪驀地停住了腳步，現在感覺上去運動神經相當好的那人也同時停下了，他慢慢喘了幾口氣，把金基範先拉到一旁的樹蔭下。

「怎麼啦？」雖然沒有陽光的照射是很好，但不免覺得這孩子怪怪的。

「哥不是會不舒服，下次陰天再出來跑好了，我不想你真的不舒服。」

「如果我真的昏倒了，珉豪也會背我回去的吧？」面前的崔珉豪皺著眉，臉上的表情就是不喜歡他亂說話，這樣的人也可愛得緊，金基範真是覺得他也病得不輕，怎麼都好不了的樣子。

「會，但我不要哥昏倒，所以先到這裡吧。」

「可是還不盡興吧，才出來一下子……」他思考了一下，後來想到了什麼，金基範的聲線顯得有些興奮，「去游泳吧，先各自解散回家拿泳衣，等等騎車這裡見。」

「去哪裡游泳？」

「跟我來就對了，等等這裡見，沒問題吧？」

「喔、沒有。」崔珉豪雖然滿腹疑問，但還是聽從了金基範的，分開之後他也連忙回家，就怕一會兒讓對方在這裡等太久。

結果他們抵達的地方根本就是學校的游泳池，他從來沒有從住家附近騎腳踏車來過學校，實在有點距離，不過撇開運動量十足這件事，他對於金基範有鑰匙這件事更為不可思議。

「為什麼哥會可以進來，就算是會長也太……太奇怪了？」

「珉豪啊，你真的不知道游泳池是我的場子嗎？」金基範笑開，這個非嘲弄或是戲弄，只是他的事情分明就是以莫名其妙的方式在學校傳開，就像是之前他回絕了那兩所學校的事，明明也是相當私底下的，結果當天就接到崔珉豪的訊息一樣，那怎麼會游泳的事他完全不清楚呢？

「什麼意思？」跟著金基範的腳步進了游泳池腹地，他從來沒有在非上課時間進來過，這裡總是擠滿了學生，現在一點動靜都沒有的水面就像畫上去的一樣，彷彿眨眼的瞬間就會消失不見，才這麼想著，淺淺的藍色上方倏地被染上了光亮，他一轉頭是金基範在開燈。

「去換衣服吧。」他朝崔珉豪勾勾手，攬過的他的肩頭與他一起走向更衣室，「這學期游泳部拿了幾面獎牌的事情你知道嗎？」

面對冷不防的問話，崔珉豪搜尋了一下腦海中的記憶，不過他不懂金基範問這個的用意在哪裡，「你是說打破高中盃紀錄的那件事的話，我有記憶。」

「三金一銀真的蠻厲害的，畢竟總共也才五個獎項。」金基範熟門熟路帶他進了更衣室，讓他在倒數第二間前停了下來，「這間比較寬敞，你用這間吧。」

崔珉豪拿了行李袋卻不肯進去，直直看著金基範，「不過為什麼，哥問我的問題？」

「因為那三面金牌是我拿的啊。」

「什麼？」話還沒說完，人已經被推進了更衣室。

「我換好之後你還沒出來，我就進去幫你換囉？」

想到金基範說得出做得到的個性，有再多問題他也只好先換上泳褲，他把衣服摺好收進包包，走出去正好看見金基範站在鏡子前面調整蛙鏡的樣子。

他一直單方面認為金基範皮膚白所以應該不好運動，但平口式泳褲下的那個身型根本不是他想得那麼一回事，只看得到背面但是金基範的背肌連結到肩頸的部份相當發達，肩線到二頭肌的線條也非常漂亮，怪不得之前被他壓在身下怎麼樣都逃脫不了……他突然發現對方透過鏡子在看他，崔珉豪相當不好意思地別過了視線。

「換好啦？」金基範調好鬆緊之後轉過身，果不其然崔珉豪的泳裝相當中規中矩，壓到大腿中段的長度，但是他的身型還是在心頭裡撞得亂七八糟的，金基範的視線很難從崔珉豪背後鏡子裡面小巧的臀部上移開，不過他還是用強大的意志力將注意放回來，試著展開一般的對話，「你會游泳嗎？」

「只學過自由式。」

「那我們就游捷泳。」

「哥，你是游泳社的？我以為哥是學辦還有辯論社已經很多了。」

「嗯，其實學生會長已經是一個社團地位，所以辯論社是我自己硬要組的，游泳社的話我不算正式社員，但是我會代表學校出去比賽，因為游泳是我的強項。」他先走去水溫控制室確認現在泳池裡面的溫度合宜，想到了什麼再補了一句，「高中之後我才學會的就是了。」

一邊驚訝於金基範越來越的能力，他也已經戴好泳鏡了，隨著對方的步伐先到了灑水區，由於他們方才騎了將近半小時的自行車來到學校，所以暖身運動只有簡單的拉拉筋，他就先入水了。

不過崔珉豪先游了一段，待他到泳池中間時才發現金基範並沒有下來，他轉頭將泳鏡移上去，他看見金基範站在第二水道的出發檯上，雙手高舉過頭掌心併攏，崔珉豪無法在意前髮上的水滴狂妄往下滴落，金基範就跳入水裡。

他在水面下潛了好幾公尺後才浮出水面，令崔珉豪走神的不只是他方才入水時的那個漂亮弧線抑或是幾乎沒有水花的漂亮行為，還有金基範出水時優雅卻幹練的動作，他的手肘抬起到指尖插入水中的動線近乎完美，他看不出來到底對方是在什麼時候換氣的就如同他能夠用皮膚呼吸一樣一氣喝成，金基範往前游動一直到經過了崔珉豪，他也只能呆愣在原處，在波光粼粼中陷進更深的震懾裡。

他有看過游泳比賽，小時候與愛好運動的父親在半夜的奧運轉播時期一同欣賞過，選手的動作也不過如此，但或許是在這麼近的地方上演，由於真實中參入了不可置信的部分，而使得崔珉豪莫名激動。

他的心臟跳動得越來越快，視線只能追著金基範的速度移動，轉眼間他已經觸底，他在水中輕巧地轉了半圈後往回游，崔珉豪不知道他到底是怎麼做到的，當手指切入水中與另一手滑水後順勢抬手的動作都沒有太大的水花，他就像本來就生長在水裡一般，如魚得水大概就是指這種狀況了。

「珉豪！」

空曠地方的回音將他的意識給帶了回來，要不是鼻腔裡面滿滿的漂白水味，他可能還會忘卻他身處何方。

「啊？」

「你怎麼會站在泳池中央，抽筋了？」

「沒、沒有。」他急忙把泳鏡戴回去，總不能告訴金基範他看了他游泳的樣子後就呆站什麼都不會做了吧。

這麼丟人的事他到底要做幾次才會知道要克制啊，崔珉豪怕對方追問，急忙打水滑了出去，他就讀的那所國中是少數在市區有泳池的學校，過了基本的游泳訓練才畢得業，但看過金基範那可以算是藝術的泳技之後，他突然覺得綁手綁腳，好像原本身體記憶下來的不論是換氣時機或是拍水的技能都變的相當不確定，他游到對面去已經有點狼狽，他站在一旁隨著水波載浮載沉，沒一會兒金基範就出現在眼前。

「看起來你好像很久沒游泳了。」

才游了一次五十公尺並且中途還休息一陣的崔珉豪都覺得有點喘，那個來回游的人居然又游了一道過來他身邊，並且看他的氣息一點影響都沒有，更何況濕髮讓金基範的樣貌看上去更添增了男人味，他覺得平時的金基範可以稱得上是秀氣，但現下在眼前的這個人，全身上下都充斥著霸氣與性感。

他簡直不敢相信他腦子裡閃過的哪些形容詞，幸好戴著泳鏡自己游移的視線才不會這麼快穿幫，他深呼吸後緩緩開口，盡量不帶太多奇怪的情緒，「這學期我們班的游泳課是倒數兩個星期，算一算大概八個月沒有下水了。」

「我想也是，你肩膀抬起來的動作不流暢，你的身體大概忘記游泳的感覺，你想要我教你嗎？如果只是想要玩水那也沒關係，我不勉強你。」

一想到方才金基範的泳姿他只覺得可能耳朵都要紅了，他的手伸過去抓住了對方的，泳池的水波掀起另一波淺淺的漣漪，「請你教我。」

「當然，你想學什麼，捷泳、蛙泳、仰泳還是蝶泳？」

「我自由式都游不好了，哥你教我這個就好，像你說的我剛也覺得我好像連換氣都做不好。」

「哥跟在你旁邊，你沒氣的時候我親自送氧氣給你，嘴對嘴那種你覺得怎麼樣？」

「我可是很認真的。」

「跟你開個玩笑都不行，我們珉豪越來越不可愛了啊。」

「沒有不行！」怕金基範是認真的所以崔珉豪的聲音有點大，等他聽見整泳池池畔都是他的回聲，他才不好意思低下頭，還能在搖晃的水面上看見他們的倒影，「對不起……我不是、對不起」

「哥那句也是鬧著玩的，你不要老是把對不起這三個字掛在嘴邊，你什麼錯事都沒做呀？」他踩著水到崔珉豪身邊，「你現在打水讓腰部以下浮起來，既然換氣有問題，我重頭開始教你一次吧？」

「好。」

「名師會出高徒，何況你這麼聰明。」金基範看了一眼他打水的動作後大概確定了一開始的動作就有些問題，「你腿的力道不用那麼重，可以放輕一點，但是速度要快，擺動的大小可以再小一些，你手先扶著試試。」

一邊消化金基範的指令，崔珉豪一邊完成那樣的動作，「這樣可以嗎？」

「腿頂多踢到這個深度就好。」他將手掌切到對方小腿骨下方，帶著他的腿上上下下習慣那個距離感，「你再試試看。」

「好。」

由於崔珉豪與金基範都是追求完美的人，雖然金基範平時看不出來但是一但他認真起來可是有過之而無不及，在泳池最後只進行到了打水與練習換氣，他連手部的動作都還沒加進去，就接近中午了。

他們商議好之後再來進行游泳教學，現在應該弄一弄去吃個飯或是什麼的。

「啊！」

兩人紛紛進入淋浴間，崔珉豪忘記先把蓮蓬頭的開關切下來，還是冰水的現下就全部打在身上，他不小心叫了出聲。

「怎麼了？」聽到聲響的金基範也不管三七二十一，他推了門就進去，只看見一臉惶恐的大男孩與慢慢變成溫熱水落下的水絲。

「我……」崔珉豪講不出什麼話來，他只能往後靠逃避著金基範的目光，事實上他的腦子裡除了方才的教學之外，全部都是金基範游泳時的樣子，光想到就覺得全身發熱，躊躇著不知道該先請他出去，還是先關水。

「受傷了？碰到了？怎麼了？」金基範將人轉過來扭過去，發現這個人是還好，不過現在這個情況下，他自己倒是有點不好。

方才他還可以將心思都放在游泳與教學上面，現在兩人共處一室，放眼望去除了崔珉豪的腿就是崔珉豪的屁股，說不激動是騙人的，他正好對上了那雙怯生生的眸子，有點停不下來的感覺。

「沒、沒有，哥……」崔珉豪好像有在對方的瞳孔裡面看見什麼，他不知所措而且完全不知道現在他還有沒有勇氣或是能力把對方請出淋浴間，隨著灑下的熱水與蒸氣讓視野有些混沌，他的思考能力也完全要轉驅於零了。

在這之間他只看見金基範慢慢靠了過來，崔珉豪緩緩向後靠一直到冰冷的璧面打在感官上頭，他還來不及為背後的冰冷做出反應，注意力剛回防就看見金基範側著頭吻上來的那個畫面。

金基範看見崔珉豪先閉上的眼睛，這次真的停不下來了。


	9. Chapter 9

「唔嗯、」崔珉豪抬著頭迎合金基範一波波的吻，他的手抵在兩人之間，指尖碰觸到了金基範的腹肌，像觸電一般的感覺直搗他的後腦，軟綿綿的感覺從嘴唇傳達到了全身，但他感覺得出來對方沒有那麼快打住。

不想去計算到底有多久沒有吻住他了，金基範只知道崔珉豪的嘴唇上就是上一層層的蜜，甜的讓他捨不得離開，總是在需要換氣時提醒自己該打住了，但對方混著水聲的悶哼一出現，他就情不自禁再覆上去，一直到崔珉豪的嘴唇紅了腫了，不知道被水濺的或是其他理由而染紅了皮膚，他才意猶未盡地稍微停了下來。

不過崔珉豪紅暈的雙頰與犯羞的面貌都在在推抵著他的理智，再強的克制力在現下也只能化為泡影，他欺近向前，看著崔珉豪大眼睛裡面滿是水氣，他忍不住親吻著他的眼瞼，「珉豪啊……」

這聲低沉卻完全直穿耳膜的呼喚讓崔珉豪感到一陣顫慄，他被吻得連好好站著都有點困難，他試著站好卻被金基範那兩片溫熱移動的嘴唇搞得所有注意力都放在那裡，「哥……」

他輕輕捧著崔珉豪的兩側太陽穴邊，順著他的濕髮，慢慢將嘴唇再次貼上他的。

看著金基範深情的目光，崔珉豪深吸一口氣但也難以排解在胸口那團快要滿溢出來的感受，他的右手被對方下移的那隻抓住緊緊握著，他瞇起眼睛感覺再也看不到金基範以外的任何事物，他只能感受到滿滿的愛意在兩人之間綻開，當對方的舌尖再一次竄入，他也只能伸出舌頭回應著，像他給予自己的那樣，他喜歡金基範，他覺得這有可能已經變成一種愛。

「珉豪啊」金基範一邊親吻他邊發出聲聲叫喚，他只想叫他的名字，水聲與兩人的喚氣聲在此刻只是催情劑，他知道自己想要的不再只是接吻而已；右手揉著他發燙的耳珠，掌心順著他濕潤的頸肩往下滑動，他經過了胸前繼續往下撫摸，指腹抵著他平坦的小腹時能感受到他的緊張，他用親吻安撫著他的緊繃，冷不防將手覆上了崔珉豪的性器。

「唔嗯嗯嗯」他試著抓住金基範的手但卻徒勞無功，崔珉豪會有這麼大的反應除了這行為本身就不可能什麼都不做就讓他發生，還有更重要的原因。

「你有反應了珉豪。」

「不、不要說……」如果可以讓自己隱形那麼他為毫不考慮這麼做，金基範移到耳際的嘴唇裡吐出了過於性感的語句，他不好意思到快要燃燒起來了，崔珉豪抓著金基範的手腕，嘴裡說著不成句的單詞，「哥、我」

「不用不好意思。」在崔珉豪紅透的耳殼上留下了一個輕吻，他看著對方縮著肩頭顫抖的樣子，心中也是無限衝擊，有個地方也早就蠢蠢欲動，「哥跟你一樣。」他把崔珉豪的手帶到自己的股間，讓他感受自己的澎湃。

崔珉豪根本不敢看，但他掌心觸碰到的熱度與硬度也夠讓他羞怯的了，他不知道該怎麼辦才好，被帶到那邊的手也不敢輕易抽回來，他覺得所有的思考能力在此刻都全數歸零，他腦子白成一片完全分析不出來接下來該怎麼辦才好，一回神他發現金基範深遂的目光鎖著他的，在這片混亂之中，崔珉豪似乎聽到他開口講了兩個字，「吻我。」

他分明在顫抖，但被迫切需要的感覺實在太美好，金基範伸出頸子在崔珉豪的嘴唇上留下一個又一個吻，由淺入深又由深到淺，他能感覺到兩人的唾液在分合之間滴垂下去，更能感覺到在輕輕的搔弄之間，崔珉豪的性器似乎更沉了一些。

泳褲是非常貼身的布料，他自己卡在裡面都覺得有些難受，他兩手抓住對方泳褲腰間的部份，正要往下拉崔珉豪就害怕地制止他的動作，他親著他的臉頰安撫的味道相當濃厚，「不要怕，哥不是外人。」

「哈啊……」這句話的衝擊實在太強，崔珉豪在不知不覺中放下了牽制，他的泳褲被退到大腿下緣，相當難堪地被發現性器已經勃起，羞赧之間他只覺得眼淚快要掉下來，但似乎還來不及為這層不好意思喘口氣，他就感覺到金基範握住他的，「哥！」

崔珉豪的毛髮量並不算多，淺淺一層蓋在上面，還有稀疏的腹毛長在接近肚臍的位置，他的性器是乾淨漂亮的肉色，就如同他的未經人事一般像朵純潔的花朵──這麼形容或許有點怪但金基範的腦子現在也想不到更合適的詞彙，他單手握上了勃起的柱身，想當然爾崔珉豪會有很大的反應，他貼過去親親他的嘴，在他的阻擋之間上下套弄了起來。

「哈啊、」一方面下身傳來了陣陣的快意讓他分神，一方面他又意識到這麼私密的行為是來自於金基範的手，崔珉豪只要想到這個全身就像著火一樣發熱，他是個正值青春期的少年，性事這一塊雖然不能算是太熱衷但是總是會有需要，這比任何時候都要讓他興奮難耐，總覺得快感快要穿透心臟殺死他了，四散的喘息聲在在刺激著他的耳膜，沒辦法接受這麼甜膩的聲音是來自於自己的聲帶，崔珉豪忍不住咬住下唇，「唔嗯」

面前的人皺著眉忍受著強大的快意，他咬著嘴唇讓周邊泛白的樣子讓金基範不捨極了，這是件快樂的事情沒有忍耐的必要，他當然知道這是崔珉豪臉皮太薄的表現之一，他用左手撫上了對方的臉頰，拇指滑過了他的唇瓣，「不要咬，我會捨不得，不要咬」

金基範說著說著又吻了上來，他用舌頭撬開了自己的牙齒，想忍下的呻吟又隨著這個親密的舉止而完全洩出；崔珉豪一邊接受著這個濕濕熱熱帶著濃郁愛意的吻，他的專注力也大部份集中在金基範的右手上，他套弄的動作熟稔且不拖泥帶水，他不自覺抓住了他手臂，快感像數百隻蟲一樣爬滿他的全身，他只要想到這一切都是來自於面前的這個人，他就覺得就可能會就此死去。

他怎麼可以，在金基範的手裡達到高潮，這一切一定都是幻覺而已，就連想都不敢想的事，居然真的發生了。

「哈啊、哥、哥、我……」攀升的快意從下半身一直衝上腦子，崔珉豪總覺得身體已經不再是他所熟悉的那具，他變得不像自己，也管不住甜得讓他羞愧的呻吟，他只知道有東西要出來了，他已經忍不住了。

「可以唷，射出來就舒服了」他一邊說著輕柔的話語，卻搓揉起崔珉豪性器下方的囊袋，配合上左手加入的套弄，他能從被緊抓住的手臂感受到崔珉豪的激動。

「哈啊，啊啊──」他無法控制自己解放在金基範的套弄裡面，高潮侵襲過後他就像個失去力氣的人全身癱軟，要不是背後緊靠著牆面他真的會倒在金基範的懷裡。他慢慢感覺到卡在髖骨處的泳褲被退到越來越下方，最後在腳踝處被捲成一團布，崔珉豪抬起腳將束縛感甩去旁邊，而面前的金基範也正脫著褲子，即使不正眼看也能瞧見他勃發的性器，缺氧感十足的崔珉豪將視線移開，但燥熱感早已爬滿全身。

「你快點洗洗，不要著涼了，哥出去了。」再繼續在這裡待下去就要鑄下大錯了，他拉下泳褲只是因為股間的腫脹已經讓他再不解開束縛受不了，但他沒有要這裡進一步什麼的，他的小情人一定嚇壞了，看他一動也不敢動的樣子，回去他再自己弄弄什麼的，只是要先走出去可能會先冷到縮回去就是了。

崔珉豪睜著眼睛懷疑他聽錯了什麼，一直到他伸出手的時候他才發現原來他把要離開這間個室的那個人給停了下來，卡在喉間的話語一時之間很難發出，崔珉豪生澀得像個好久沒有說話的人，「……你要去哪？」

「我？我回隔壁。」

「可是哥你，」他游移著視線，最終還是繼續吞吞吐吐的對話，「你這樣……」

「珉豪，我現在還有克制力，繼續待下去，」金基範講得相當緩慢，他看著崔珉豪一張一合的嘴唇就很想再吻下去，一旦他真的這麼做那接下來會發生什麼他完全預料不到，他只知道他現在忍耐得非常辛苦，崔珉豪是他放在掌心裡面想要守護的存在，不可以輕易踏破那道線，他現在已經踩著線糊掉了大部份的規則就是了，「不行。」

崔珉豪聽得懂他言下之意，但他不願意放手讓金基範就這樣走了，這不僅僅是公不公平的問題而已，他好像做足了所有心理準備，對方如果臨陣脫逃怎麼行，他根本不知道下一次他要鼓起勇氣會是什麼時候。

「真的，讓哥回去。」他看著崔珉豪倔強的表情，他的決心已經以相當快的速度在瓦解了，他再不離開，就離不開了。

「你會愛我嗎？」

如果方才的一切都在阻止自己的獸性，崔珉豪的這句話就是將這一切摧毀的最大爆彈，金基範捧著他的小臉，他不確定是自己的手在顫抖抑或是對方身子的顫動，「我愛你，只愛你，我要愛你一輩子，還有下輩子跟下下輩子」

「那就抱我……」

這無疑是今天最衝擊的一句話。

金基範將額頭貼靠著他的，直直盯著他的眼睛彷彿看透他的瞳孔深處，他的右手順著崔珉豪的濕髮往下移動，撫過光裸的背脊與腰窩，停在他的臀部上，「我是男人不是神，你還可以反悔，這是最後的機會……」

金基範撫摸自己臀肉的那隻手與耳邊綻開的性感音色根本讓他失了魂，他如果哭出來一定是現在的氣氛太消魂而他沒有能力好好感受，他不自覺抓著金基範的臂膀，「我、我準備好了。」

他聽見了，再也無法克制他想要崔珉豪的衝動，他將人轉了過身讓他趴靠在牆面，金基範貼著崔珉豪的背部親吻著他的耳朵與後頸，他將細碎卻有些粗魯的吻留在他的皮膚上，崔珉豪的身子很熱就如同他自己的渴望一般。

「嗯……」他縮著頸子，金基範的吻跟往常不太一樣說真的他有點害怕，但又不准自己輕易敗下陣來；從耳際傳入的電流讓他忍不住輕喚出聲，有個好怪的感覺在搔動著，而他也感覺到當金基範混著粗壯的呼吸聲在親吻他的時候，有個很熱很燙的東西從後面抵著自己。

怎麼會有人全身都是甜的，金基範覺得自己不是病了就是醉了，他咬著吻著崔珉豪的臉頰與耳珠，他輕輕吐出的嬌喘都是最強烈的催情劑，金基範愛撫著他的身體，右手向前撫摸他平坦的胸脯掠過了肋骨往下，崔珉豪略嫌骨感的身子卻能激起他很大的燥熱，他只覺得股間太難受，「你太瘦了，除了屁股都沒肉。」

「哥……」身後人這麼說著的同時，在身子到處愛撫的那隻手已經回到臀部，他能感覺到他兩手揉捏著自己的臀肉，直接了當一點也不猶豫，崔珉豪不能也不敢阻止他的動作，他只覺得再不把害羞壓下去他會因而喘不過氣。

左手伸到蓮蓬頭旁擠了一點沐浴乳出來，混著滴滴答答的熱水化開搓揉在指尖處，男人之間的性愛必須用到潤滑劑，但是在這裡勉強只能使用這個做為潤滑，他將濕滑的手探到崔珉豪的溝縫處，將中指擠入臀瓣之間，才剛觸碰到皺折的部分，他就感受到崔珉豪的驚慌，他的右手被緊緊抓著手腕動也不能動，金基範將嘴唇貼在他的後耳，輕輕哄著他，「沒事，哥在這裡，我不會弄痛你。」

「我只是怕……」他很緊張，他知道接下來大概會發生什麼事，自從聖誕節的那天晚上過後他就有偷偷查過，以前或多或少有這方面的知識，這個連國中的健康教育課都會上到，不過那只是粗略的帶過而已，他後來在網路上查到鉅細靡遺的過程，他光回想到就全身顫抖，但他又不願意金基範在這裡喊出暫停。

「放鬆，交給我。」也只能說得如此有自信了，金基範也在顫抖，他緊張的心情不比崔珉豪低，一想到他即將完全佔有崔珉豪，從心底竄上來的緊張與興奮是難以言諭的；他一邊哄著身下的男孩，一邊將中指戳入他的身體裡面。

崔珉豪的皮膚已經很燙，他身子裡面透出來的火熱更是難以形容，怕傷了他所以手指探入的力道放得很輕，他的身子裡面很緊就連指頭都不好移動，如果不好好擴張的話勢必會受傷。

「哥……哥、」崔珉豪低下頭，外物入侵的異樣感在下肢散開，他試著讓身體習慣，他也做足努力深呼吸不要那麼緊張，但除了這些之外他一點辦法都沒有，他甚至可以感覺到金基範的手指緩慢在自己體內進出的感受，他覺得不好意思極了。

「痛嗎？」見崔珉豪搖頭，鬆了一口氣的金基範躊躇著是否該試試多放入一根指頭，他的下腹腫脹不堪，如果可以他真的想現在就埋入對方的體內，但僅存的理智要他不可以大意，不要忘記崔珉豪是該放在手心好好守護的，他絕對不能讓他受到傷害，不論是哪一方面的，「第二隻要進去囉。」

「唔嗯」其實沒有想像中的疼痛，但是不適感猶存，他有點害怕等等抵著他的那個巨物真的進來的話，會有多麼不舒服，資訊上明明寫著是雙方面都會感到快樂的行為，但他現在只有緊張，還是因為他太緊張了，所以不能好好享受呢，「啊啊、」突然當金基範的指腹碰觸到其中一個地方，反射性的叫吟嚇壞他了，崔珉豪趕緊摀住嘴巴，卻誘發了對方下一波的攻勢。

「這邊嗎，這裡？」金基範按壓著相同的部位，果然聽到崔珉豪全部都藏在手心裡的那些聲音，他想他找到了這孩子最敏感的部位，「不要忍著聲音，這裡沒有人能進來。」

「可、可是啊、好奇怪、不、」崔珉豪不住搖頭，那個麻癢又痠軟的感覺讓他腿軟，要不是金基範的手撐著他可能連站都站不住，每當身後的人用力按到那個區塊，喉間就像是被擠出了什麼似的管不住黏膩的呻吟，而且最令崔珉豪感到害怕的，是他發現他的股間燃起一股難以抵擋的衝動，他似乎又快要勃起了。

「感受它，這是很舒服的事情。」他親吻著崔珉豪的後腦勺一直到耳後，他的顫動一五一十全都傳達到自己的感官上，金基範忍耐力幾乎就要到極限，他貼著對方發熱的耳殼，「我可以進去了嗎。」

直搗心臟的話語讓崔珉豪只能倒吸一口氣，他扶著牆面喘息，他回不了話但又害怕這樣會傷了金基範，最後只能用卡在喉間的嗓音說著，「不要問我……」

他所有的勇氣都在方才那句求愛的抱我裡面用完了，他再也說不出類似的話語，他已經羞愧到快要哭出來，他甚至不太能好好呼吸，崔珉豪現在只感謝方才金基範將他翻過身，若面對面他應該會看著金基範的臉哭出來。

「抱歉我實在忍不住了，但我不會弄痛你，我保證。」金基範抽出自己的手指隨意又擠了一些沐浴劑在手上抹在勃發的性器，他握著自己的器官抵在崔珉豪的下身，「腰再壓低一點……」誘導著崔珉豪做出挺出臀部壓低腰身的動作後，他慢慢將前端頂進了對方的身體裡。

他撐開了狹隘的皺折，慢慢挺進緊繃的內壁，金基範當然知道崔珉豪的身子很熱，但用性器直接感受到得衝擊是加倍的，他幾乎只進去不到三分之一就覺得他快要把持不住，他在對方斷斷續續的呻吟聲中，緩緩地推入最後終於將性器全數埋了進去。

「啊……」沒有那麼痛，雖然撐開的感受透過緩慢的行為下好像被放大了一般，但是如同金基範保證的一樣，他的動作非常輕柔，就算完全沒有這方面的經驗，就算金基範的性器不容小覷，但崔珉豪只有被填滿與異物感的些微不適，撕裂那一類的疼痛是一點都沒有感覺到，「我、我沒事」

這句話像是給金基範打了一劑強心針，他彎下身去親吻著崔珉豪因手部動作兒突出的肩胛骨，「會痛要說，我會停下來。」

崔珉豪才要說話，身後那人已經將手架在他的腰上，扶著他的身體緩緩進出了起來。

「嗯、嗯」隨著對方的動作輕輕晃著自己的身子，崔珉豪不敢相信他們結合在一起了，他想都不敢想像，但是透過身下著實的感受這是真的，一點虛假都沒有的。

金基範的動作很輕，但是理智已經在崔珉豪指尖抓著牆面磁磚的縫隙裡面一點一點流失，他慢慢在加快的速度中，找著方才對方敏感的那個區域，他記得是在靠近下方一點的那個位置。

「哥、呃嗯、哥、」被一聲聲推擠出來的喘息混著濕潤的音色，一旁灑下的熱水飛濺在他的小腿上，但這些都不能讓他過度分神，他的感官神經全數聚集在下半身，他似乎聽得見下身傳來令人害臊的交合聲，他知道金基範加重了力道，習慣了之後不但不會疼痛，那個麻癢的感覺又再度襲來，「啊、不行、那邊……」

崔珉豪感覺快要哭出來了，他相信他重新找到了前列腺區塊，為了讓他也能感受到絕妙的美好，金基範幾乎是每一次退出之後就會往那邊頂進去，身下的人激動地搖著頭，右手甚至伸到後方想要暫緩這個行為，金基範架著他的腰不讓他脫逃，一下下撞在他會覺得舒服的地方。

「哈啊、哥、停、停下來、」下體傳來的痠麻感讓他的性器開始腫脹，崔珉豪不習慣於這一層感受，急得眼淚都快要落下來，但令他感到難熬的是，金基範根本沒有要停下來的意思，反而一次次撞入更深的地方，「哥，不行嗯嗯」

「珉豪，你要感受它，這個舒服的感覺，你要享受它，跟哥一起。」他壓低身子在崔珉豪的耳旁念了這些話語，既然都已經發展到這一步了，他當然希望他的小情人能夠在性愛裡面得到滿足。

「可是、可、我好、好奇怪、我」他不用低下頭就能知道性器已經完全勃起，隨著身後的律動在空中擺盪著，從未有的經歷讓他害怕，但他同時也能感受到在畏懼之下從身子內部往外竄出的激昂感受，他覺得他快要不能呼吸，有什麼蠻橫不講理的感受滿滿佔據著他的胸腔，「我……快要死了啊啊」

「你不會死，你還要感受我滿滿的愛。」金基範說著，將右手探向前方，握住了崔珉豪直挺的性器套弄了起來。

「唔嗯嗯」體內的燃燒感已經快要灼傷他，對性器直接了當的刺激完全是二次攻擊，想要射精的感覺越來越強烈，崔珉豪抓著金基範的手，雖然他完全停不下來對方的任何動作，「不行、我要啊、要出來啊啊」

高潮的瞬間他能看見崔珉豪咬住了自己的手背，他幾乎癱軟在自己懷裡，他架著對方的身子，金基範自己也即將高潮，他把性器從崔珉豪的身子裡快速抽出來，在水流下自行套弄射精之後，才喘著粗氣把崔珉豪轉過來。

他看起來累壞了，整張臉除了紅暈未散看起來一點精神都沒有，金基範把人攬在懷裡，有些不捨地輕輕吻著他的臉頰，「你還好嗎，我有沒有弄痛你？是不是哪裡不舒服？」

任由自己的體重全部放在金基範的懷裡，對於現下的肌膚相親比起不好意思他有更多的安心感，方才的那些事如夢似幻但卻在每一次眨眼的時候衝上腦海，他忍著想要大叫出來的衝動，把整張臉都埋在對方濕濡的胸口，「沒事，我沒事。」

突然只看得見那顆濕漉漉的頭頂，金基範索性抽起蓮蓬頭，調整了適宜的水溫，輕輕沖著崔珉豪的肩頭，讓溫暖的水流從他的身子往下擴散，「你扶著我站好就好，哥幫你弄乾淨，很快就好了。」

崔珉豪真的動也不動，分不清是聽話還是害羞，金基範用最快的速度將兩人整理乾淨，用伺候或許太誇張但是最後連對方的濕髮都是他幫忙吹乾的。

崔珉豪從包包裡拿出士力架的時候他只覺得一早下來運動量太大不補充一點熱量他真的走不出去，他拿著讓金基範咬了一口，對方說得那句所以珉豪的嘴才會是甜的，讓他羞到想把巧克力棒戒掉了。

反觀金基範的體力還行畢竟一直以來都有在做訓練，但是他可愛的高一生已經到極限了，他捨不得崔珉豪纖細的身板還要再騎半小時的車才能回家，金基範請司機來學校載他們，他帶崔珉豪去吃了一頓好料的才放他回去。

「你太瘦了，以後要多吃點知道嗎？」

「我吃很多了啊。」

「那就再多吃點，被我弄壞的話可不好啊？」

「什、什麼啊不要在車上，亂講話。」

崔珉豪惱羞成怒的表情倒是令人心情大好，他安撫地說了好多次好，才讓對方的彆扭沒有影響心情太久。

越來越喜歡，越來越愛，就是這樣的感覺，在此刻兩人的心中有著相同的想法，完全不需要套招。

＊


	10. Chapter 10 (End)

早知道就不要待在家了，就算待在家也應該把自己關在房間打電腦，不對他應該出門才對，在房間搞不好還是會被打擾，總而言之他應該出門，為什麼會忘記家裡有個超級麻煩的傢伙存在。  
說真的家裡講話最大聲的是後來當了經理之後脾氣就更差了的那位爸爸，父親的脾氣很好不論是對孩子還是對另一半都是，所以對金鐘鉉來說家裡最麻煩最不好惹的人就是爸爸，但金鐘鉉本身對崔珉豪來說才是個大麻煩。  
用麻煩來形容還太便宜他了一點。

「你到底要幹嘛？」  
「呀崔珉豪，我比你早出生一天你都要叫我一聲哥，何況我還比你早出生一年，一整年！」  
「哥，請問你有何貴幹？」崔珉豪真的快要被煩死了，他不就下午出來客廳看電視，有個想看很久的電影正好今天在電影台播出，他也沒有去打擾任何人，那個睡到下午才起床的兄長在後面客廳吃完飯後不回房間就一直繞著沙發往他的方向看。  
就算以前在學校練就出一身忽略大家目光的好功夫，但金鐘鉉快要把他看穿了啊怎麼可能繼續假裝沒看到？  
「我問你，你跟金基範交往多久了？」  
「你問這個幹嘛。」他瞥向金鐘鉉，看著對方皺眉看上去有些嚴肅的面容，要不是因為他太認真，連在家裡叫他不要提方面的話題都忘了。  
「你回答我就好，大人都不在家不要跟我打哈哈。」  
「快、快三個月……」雖然覺得這跟他沒關係，但是除了金鐘鉉之外也沒人能分享自己戀愛方面的事，不至於憋得太難受，但嚴格說起來讓他想通的也算是兄長，所以再怎麼覺得彆扭還是回答了。  
「這麼短？」  
「怎、怎樣？」  
金鐘鉉索性坐下來，坐在電視左側的沙發椅上，對於電影他沒有太大的興趣，實在是崔珉豪讓他太在意了，這種事由他來問也奇怪，但如果不說他更是忍不了。  
本來就是急性子的人，怎麼可能裝作什麼都不知道？！  
崔珉豪被這氣氛感染了緊張，該不會是金基範對他說了什麼而自己不知道，該不會是被抱怨了什麼所以他想要來提醒自己吧。他是知道自己的哥哥與情人有聯絡的事，金基範講到他沒交往對象是從金鐘鉉這邊聽來的時候他就知道了，覺得這沒什麼不好的所以他也一直沒說什麼，結果現在是要從金鐘鉉那邊知道些什麼了嗎？

「我問你……你還是處男嗎？」

崔珉豪腦袋一片空白，他呆坐在原位認為他聽錯了什麼，他不應該聽到他的兄長問他這種問題，這比你昨天洗那麼久是在打手槍嗎還要莫名其妙，他決定不答理對方，將視線轉回電影上，但是他現在什麼都看不進去就是了。  
他不認為金基範會將這麼私密的事情到處講，以他後來把什麼要把我們珉豪藏起來不讓外人看到這樣的話語放在嘴邊這件事，崔珉豪不覺得金鐘鉉是因為聽聞什麼所以來套口風，所以經過短暫的空白時間他依然下達了判斷。  
「沒事的話我要看電影了，你可以去別的地方不要來煩我嗎？」  
看著崔珉豪那副高高在上自以為男神的樣子他就來氣，他以為這裡是哪裡他以為自己是誰，要不是看不下去誰要管他跟金基範進展到哪裡，他沒事不去看色情片在這邊調侃他弟這種事難道是他樂意啊。  
「崔珉豪，這種事不該由我來說，但你這陣子，看起來很色你知道嗎？」  
「哈啊？！」  
「嘴巴不要張那麼大，我說你看起來很色。」  
「金鐘鉉你講話有沒有事啊，莫名其妙在這裡胡說什麼，被爸聽到怎麼辦？」  
「幹要不是你看起來莫名其妙我幹嘛沒事問你這個，你現在一副有男朋友的樣子，你看不出來你現在什麼樣子沒關係我來告訴你，就是、」  
「就是什麼、你還想說什麼？」崔珉豪覺得又羞又怒，他站起來怒視金鐘鉉，甚至不知道該拿他怎麼辦好，要打架他又不可能打得贏拳擊打了好久的那個人，更何況他根本站不住腳，但他如果不反駁不就等於承認他與金基範已經發生過關係了嗎。

「你看起來就、就一副被滋潤得很好的樣子啦！」

「你……你……你有病是不是……」但崔珉豪知道，他講不出什麼其他的話，他無法回答也無法說他們沒有，他不懂他哥講的到底是什麼，但是那些爬上腦海的事情讓他根本不知道要怎麼回話了。

自從游泳池那一次打開了先例之後，接下來如果遇到兩個人獨處的時候──這很容易畢竟金基範家基本上都沒人，很難不發展到那裡去。  
不是每次都會完整地做到最後，但是由於他本來就很難抵抗住金基範的攻勢，發現自己真的太愛他之後就更沒辦法，而金基範似乎以看著他不好意思的表現為樂一樣，這樣的循環之下真的發生了太多次越矩的行為，不過因為他喜歡金基範他愛金基範，崔珉豪根本就默許了這樣的行為不斷發生。  
如果腦海裡的畫面能被回放出來，那現在金鐘鉉還能看到昨天晚上他推抵著金基範的頭而對方趴在自己雙腿之間的樣子……

「你以為我吃飽沒事做想管你這種事嗎？」金鐘鉉被這樣講一股火也上來，他瞪大也不小的眼睛，雖然身高沒有崔珉豪高但是氣勢他可不會輸，「你這個樣子遲早會爸他們發現，你談戀愛的事是你說要瞞著他們的啊？！」  
崔珉豪沒發現他的呼吸急促了起來，如果金鐘鉉說的是真的，那他該如何是好，「那怎麼辦……」  
雖然被電影台詞壓下了大部份的聲音，但金鐘鉉卻清楚聽見他說出的那四個字，該死啊金基範根本是禽獸啊他弟不是才高一嘛真的該去告他的啊！  
「怎麼辦，一個就是跟金基範分手，一個就是在被他們發現之前自己去自首，搞不好爸會網開一面。」  
「我不要分手！」  
「你反應這麼大是要嚇死誰？」  
「哥、你、你自己也在談戀愛不是嘛，那你怎麼可以隨便叫我分手，我反應大也、也是理所當然的啊。」  
看他這個樣子最終還是忍不住推了他的腦袋一下，也只有現在這種情況他這個沒大沒小的弟弟才會乖乖不反抗，啊推一下好像太便宜他了應該再推個四五六下的，「你不要說到我這裡來。」  
「可是」  
「反正我要說的就說到這，其他的你自己想辦法，我不會去跟爸講什麼，看你怎麼做總之不要扯到我這裡就行了。」金鐘鉉看了一眼手機裡的訊息，視線隨意又放回崔珉豪身上，「呀，我跟你說不可以扯到我這裡來，聽到沒？」  
崔珉豪還沒回話，那個把情況搞得這麼奇怪的人就離開客廳，他轉頭跟著對方的腳步望去，「你去哪？」  
結果金鐘鉉就這樣回房間了，崔珉豪還覺得莫名其妙，沒多久人又走出來，不過就這樣經過他往門口走，他轉頭看著那人已經在玄關穿鞋子，「你話還沒講完，你要去哪裡？」   
「我講完了，我要去約會。」金鐘鉉帶上門前又再次提醒了一次，「記得，不要扯到我。」  
碰的一聲關門聲響把他人也嚇醒了，崔珉豪關上電視他知道他再也看不下任何一點劇情，雖然金鐘鉉講話一向亂七八糟一點分寸都沒有，但他說的也都是在刀口上的事實，他是不是該正視這件事了呢。  
崔珉豪下定決心的現下，才關上沒多久的大門又被打開，他以為金鐘鉉忘了帶什麼要回來拿，才發現走進來的是父親。  
沒有比這個還要更強大的強迫了，這已經逼近強迫中獎的地步，就像不容許自己的決心被推遲到最後化成泡影一般，崔珉豪叫住了父親。

「爸，我有事要跟你說。」

時間推移的速度在考試成績陸續出來之後就更快了，學生們最期待的寒假即將到來，不過在那之前，他們必須先歡送走這一屆高三生，禮堂裡面被穿著校服的應屆畢業生與各年級的班級代表擠滿，在最後方那一區塊還有家長的座位區，今年的畢業典禮聽說也是非常隆重。  
崔珉豪是高一代表裡面的其中一名成員，他筆直坐在禮堂最邊邊的位置，不過不論他從哪一個角度都能看見台上的畢業生代表在發光發亮，不僅僅是打在他身上的燈光特別好而已，對崔珉豪還有台下的許多人來說，那個人都是無可取代最特別的存在，就像本體就會綻放光茫一般。  
金基範的笑容愜意卻發自內心，實在找不到有比他更適合這種大場面的人了，隨著他的畢業生發言告一段落，從禮堂四面八方響起的掌聲與樂隊吹奏此起彼落地交錯著，真不敢相信過了這個儀式之後，以後學校將沒有金基範的存在。  
他是神話，不敗且高高在上，他的存在就如同無尚的光輝，崔珉豪站在遠方觀禮，只覺得視線裡面除了金基範他什麼都看不見了。  
這可不行，等等他是一年級代表要上去獻花的，轉眼間三年級畢業生的十二名代表都已經站在台前，指導老師也請一年級的各班代表準備上台。  
他走在第一個，手上的鮮花很香但他一點也無法留心於此，他的腳步不輕不重，當他站在定點，抬起頭來就看見正前方不到兩步距離外的那張笑臉，金基範左胸口別的那朵花很襯他，崔珉豪一直以來都認為金基範是相當秀氣俊美的存在，香花配美人，某一方面來說這也是同樣意思。  
對方直接不隱藏的視線讓他有些不好意思，雖然崔珉豪背對大部份的學生與教師，但這種全部人都在行注目禮的情況他還是有些難適應，真不懂當時怎麼會答應獻花，不過要是金基範的畢業獻花不是自己親手送上，事後想起來婉惜應該更重吧。  
不管怎麼樣他人都已經站上來了，當手上的這束花送上前去，代表交替的這個儀式完成之後，他就真的要把人送出學校了，他永遠不可能忘記是金基範帶給他後來美好的校園生活，不只是因為在一起而變得很好，很多事情都在他們交往後改善了，就算金基範以後不再以學生會長這個光環保護著他也一樣，崔珉豪知道他可以在學校展開他後來的校園生活，但這一切都是金基範付予的。  
他對這個人除了滿出來的愛，還有更多的感激，上天能讓他們相遇並變成戀愛關係，是他每星期上教堂都會重新感謝的事情。  
崔珉豪想到這裡，終於對上了對方的視線，他給了金基範一個發自內心的笑，也看見他最喜歡的那個笑容出現在視網膜上；獻花的祝賀儀式在司儀的指示下進行，崔珉豪上前一步將手中的花束遞出，那句畢業快樂祝你鵬程萬里都還沒說出口，金基範一把把他抱個滿懷的事就激起了全禮堂的轟動。

「讓你久等了。」  
「不會，這邊坐得很舒服，時間過得很快。」見到趕過來的金基範，崔珉豪隨即從沙發上起身，那個讓他心動的男人就算是現在也美好得令人動容，不知道什麼時候開始的，他只知道自己越來越喜歡金基範，喜歡到夜深時想起會揪著胸口不好睡的程度了。  
「那就好，我好難離開那裡，」金基範用下巴點了一下遠方那一群教學組的教師群，「好不容易才逃出來。」  
「因為哥你紅啊，以後沒有天才在學校坐鎮，學校的名聲會因此沒落吧？」  
「怎麼會沒有？」金基範輕輕揉了揉崔珉豪的前髮，並不在意這裡人來人往，對方有些避諱似地躲開了頭，但他笑著跟了上去，「我眼前就一個，現在的新星，未來的超級巨星。」  
「什麼啊……」崔珉豪明顯不好意思了起來，不過看著對方真的覺得驕傲的神情，他也感到自信了起來，「不過沒人能打敗哥的，你是不敗的神話啊。」  
「什麼不敗的神話啊，入學考試不就被你打敗了？」  
「那、那個也就是那個而已，其他的啦，我說其他的。」  
「為什麼突然結結巴巴？」只有他自己知道真相是他填錯了答案卡，他可不想把他的小情人風光的結果給奪走，何況粗心大意也是自己的問題，就讓崔珉豪在這個項目上名留青史吧，這是他應得的。  
崔珉豪也說不出個所以然來，只好快速轉換話題，「等等有什麼活動嗎？」  
「沒有，我們珉豪想去哪裡？哥出了這個校門後就自由之身了，你要去哪裡我都陪你，想看電影還是想去網咖？」  
「啊……」  
對方突然垂下的視線，讓興致高昂的金基範有些不放心，「怎麼了？」  
「可能，我等等要先回家。」  
「家裡有事？那也沒關係啊，我送你回去。」  
「抱歉……」  
「幹嘛皺著一張臉？」金基範不管崔珉豪想在大家面前抓下他的手，捧著對方的臉就不放開，「笑一個嘛，什麼事都有我幫你扛著啊。」  
「哥、大家都在看啊。」不習慣在眾人面前表現出親密行為的崔珉豪有些急著要把對方的手扒下來，但是力氣不如人又不敢聲張的情況下根本徒勞無功，「別這樣。」  
「那你先告訴我你突然在煩惱什麼，如果我是你肚子裡的蟲就好了，這樣就能知道你睫毛一眨腦子裡在動些什麼，可惜我不會讀心術。」  
「幹嘛這樣說，你生氣了？」  
崔珉豪睜著大眼看起來可憐可憐，這樣刺激心頭的表情怎麼能夠在此時出現，金基範頓了頓表情，「現在在外面，你這樣我會很想親你怎麼辦？」   
「哥！」  
「噓，這麼大聲等等大家都看過來你又要鬧脾氣了。」金基範也不繼續鬧他，放開了他的臉，但表情比方才認真多了，「所以怎麼了，不能跟我分享嗎？」  
「前陣子，我跟我爸說了我們的事……」  
「然後？」這可是很重要的訊息，遲遲等不到下文讓耐性算很好的他也忍不住催促，金基範有點緊張，應該說是相當緊張。  
「他當然不會舉手贊成，他們覺得我還太小不成熟，然後，要我好好想清楚。」  
看著崔珉豪皺著眉的那個表情，金基範撫上了他的眉心，將那個看了也覺得不舒服了皺折撫平，「那你想清楚了沒。」  
崔珉豪頓時也忘了這裡人來人往，他揪著對方的視線，他並不知道自己看上好不可憐，他只知道金基範一點都不瞭解他，他看起來明明就什麼都沒想清楚。  
「沒有。」  
「想不清楚嗎？」

「我根本沒想，怎麼可能想得清楚，我只知道我喜歡你喜歡得快要死掉了，我根本沒辦法去想清楚他們要我想的事情，我腦子裡面都是你，全都是你我要想什麼，我、」

崔珉豪噤聲，他一直在看見金基範藏不住愉悅的表現，才意識自己到底講了些什麼，明明就發過誓絕對不能讓對方知道自己失了魂腦子裡裝得都是他的事，現在卻自己全盤托出了！  
情不自禁緊緊抱住了崔珉豪，當然方才他送給自己的那束花他已經先放在沙發上頭，這束花他還打算回去做成乾燥花保存一陣子呢；金基範對於能夠親耳聽見這麼真誠不做作的告白感到既興奮又感激，他何嘗不是滿腦子裡面只裝得下崔珉豪就已經滿到要溢出來了，對於崔珉豪的話語他有太多的共通之處，最棒的是這些一字一句都來自那個他最愛的人。  
現下他覺得沒有任何事情可以打敗他，他可以做到任何事，金基範頓時勇氣與信心倍增，本來就已經下定決心要做些什麼，他認為機會就是現在，而且錯過了可能又要再等上一陣子了。  
「哥……」被緊緊抱著的人當然有感受到對方的呼吸與心跳的頻率，崔珉豪只能輕喚出聲，現在好像也無法再去在意周遭的視線，他們要看就讓他們去看吧，這麼想著的人輕輕撫上了金基範的背，「你怎麼了？」  
「現在伯父們在家嗎？」  
「今天他們都在，怎麼了？」  
金基範將嘴唇貼著崔珉豪的耳殼，因為興奮與緊張而微微發顫的聲線同時傳達到兩人的耳膜，「我去請求他們同意我們的交往吧，你也不用想了，因為這是我們做得最對的一件事。」  
「什麼？」崔珉豪迅速離開這個擁抱，當他看見金基範的神情有多認真，他覺得心裡面暖暖卻酸酸的，一不小心就會想哭泣的錯覺打擾著他的冷靜，似乎沒有辦法阻止這一切發生，而且崔珉豪也不打算阻止，「說真的嗎？」  
「走吧，珉豪一定也希望我們是在他們的認同下交往的吧，你這裡才會感到踏實吧！」就如同看出他眼中閃過的不安一樣，金基範雖然也不能說百分百能做得到，但他可以肯定他會盡力去試，不後悔的去努力，「你相信我嗎，相信你自己嗎？」  
崔珉豪盯著金基範好一下子，才笑著回了一句話。

「我相信。」  
「我永遠都相信你。」

尾聲

畢業典禮後直接殺到崔珉豪家請求讓他們交往的行為就連金鐘鉉也嚇到了，他父親們的想法是崔珉豪還小，還有很多事情不夠明白，不過金基範儼然就是一個成年人，他不論談吐想法與行為都相當成熟，更何況他們道出已經交往邁入第四個月了，這些期間崔珉豪連功課都沒有退步，他們似乎沒有其他站得住腳可以阻止的理由。  
就在莽撞冒失卻衝滿勇氣的行為裡面，他們的關係算是讓一方的家長同意了，當然當天晚上金基範就透過手機視訊向自己的父母報告了這個好消息，浪漫主義的金父表示他要搭隔天最早的飛機回首爾，他一定要好好看看這個讓他兒子傾心的孩子是什麼樣的人。  
與金基範的父母吃飯之前崔珉豪緊張到快要吐出來，金基範一直說有他在沒問題，但就是害怕就是會緊張，他只覺胃似乎不屬於他管轄，有什麼東西就要衝破食道逆流上來。  
不過餐桌上倒是與他想像的完全不一樣，一直單方面認為金基範的母親是個一板一眼的人，畢竟理科教授的形象本來就不會太溫柔賢良，不過當他看著金母溫柔與愛憐的眼神，他頓時發現原來金基範真的長得好像他的母親。  
她有些強勢但卻不會咄咄逼人，整餐飯吃完大概講了不下十次的這麼漂亮的孩子怎麼會看上我們家的基範，崔珉豪不好意思掩嘴笑了，金基範則在一旁不以為意表示他本來就是個萬人迷。  
還好有金基範為他解套，那是個非常愉快的晚餐約會。  
後來只要金基範的父母回首爾就一定會把崔珉豪找出來吃飯，金母甚至告訴崔珉豪說要是金基範對他不好馬上打給她，她蹺掉整天的課也會衝回來替他出一口氣。全部的人都對他非常溫柔，崔珉豪覺得無限感激。  
比起這些，崔珉豪更感謝金基範為他開拓的校園生活，升上高二的分組分班後，他認識了越來越朋友，很多人對他說高一就想要認識他，只是一直沒有機會，現在分在同一班真是太好了等等。  
在遇見金基範之前他簡直想都不敢想，原本以為孤單奮戰在高中三年會重覆上演一直到他遇到能夠理解他的人，沒想到提前出現了那盞明燈一般的存在，而且他還循著金基範的腳步當上了學生會長。  
當金基範對他說何不試著將自己獻給學校事務慫恿他參選，完全不想要再惹人注目的崔珉豪自然是拒絕了，結果報明截止前一天赫然發現有人提名他在名單上，班上他分明都已經說好了不要去提名他他真的無法勝任，結果金鐘鉉一臉開心做了好事的嘴臉回到家，崔珉豪就知道就連親哥哥都被金基範收買去了。  
一但被提名當選就只是順水推舟的事，崔珉豪的開票結果以壓倒性的差距當選了下一屆的學生會長，他去跟金基範抱怨這件事的時候，對方也只是跟他說有不會的他隨時都能幫忙啊，這讓崔珉豪一句話都回不出來。  
他是真的幫了自己很多忙，學務方面的不說，已經畢業的金基範還是能在週日回到學校的游泳池游泳，他的說法是校方當初就答應給他這樣的特權交換他幫忙學校出賽，如果他想使用的話他可以再用十年，只要合約還在就一點問題都沒有，也因為校方與金基範有這樣的協議在，所以游泳隊的練習也只會到週六，週日一整天都是空的，就像隨時為金基範留下的特等席一樣。  
高三上學期結束前，多虧金基範的幫助，除了蝶泳之外崔珉豪也都在水準之上了，不過他完全沒讓校方知道這件事，他並沒有想要搶游泳隊鋒芒的打算，這種惹人厭的事情金基範一個人做就夠了，他笑著對金基範這樣說，惹得對方假借討拍之名欺上來也是後話。

他們的交往順遂且受到眾人的祝福，這是比什麼都還要重要的事情，一直到後來崔珉豪上教堂還是會向上帝傾訴他的感激。  
金基範的牙醫系相當忙碌，即使是這樣他還是會在高中的課業上對崔珉豪下指導棋，崔珉豪也有想過要停止讓他更操勞這件事但似乎效果不彰，對方表示他一點問題都沒有，所以有問題真的解決不了的時候他還是會去打擾金基範，但他們會有一半的時間浪費在耳邊廝磨又或是更進一步的情事裡就是了。  
高三下學期已經要決定出路了，崔珉豪想了很久他到底要念什麼科系，他應該要先想好科系再來選適合的學校，不過當金基範問他他想上的大學是哪一所，他看著金基範的臉，不自覺說出了首爾大這三個字。  
金基範當下變得很認真，他仔細看了最後幾次崔珉豪模擬考的成績與試卷紙，有些嚴肅地表示以他現在的程度不能百分百進首爾大，他需要更有系統的規劃與時間分配，這些他全部都會幫他安排好，他一定要按表抄課才行。  
這麼認真的情緒感染了崔珉豪，最後的那三個月他幾乎是強迫自己在解題與理解錯誤繼續演算之間渡過，金基範來幫他解題時也不像以往解個一兩題就親個一兩次，他認真起來的態度讓崔珉豪不禁有些畏懼，他不是害怕突然變得嚴肅的那個人，是擔心若他考出來的成績不夠理想難道不是連同金基範的份一起對不住了嘛。  
他試探性地問了金基範為什麼要這麼認真看待這整件事，就算他上不了首爾大一定還是有其他很不錯的學校可以就讀啊。

『把你送上首爾大，就有籌碼跟伯父談我要跟你結婚的事了。』

這句話讓崔珉豪頓時喪失了思考能力超過一小時，他永遠都記得那難熬的時間裡他不斷重覆了把試卷拿出來重算同一題然後依然算錯的蠢事，他沒有辦法好好思考現在該做什麼，甚至對於金基範的苦笑也無法回應什麼。  
他不是才高三嘛，他也才剛剛要成年而已，崔珉豪從來沒有想過一畢業就結婚這樣的事會發生在他的身上，他以為只會出現在小說漫畫裡面類似於奉子成婚這樣的情節裡；不過當金基範認真地詢問難道他不想永遠跟他在一起的時候，他覺得他好像哭著說他沒說他不想，他想啊。  
那個崔珉豪不承認是哭頂多只能接受是過於激動而分泌淚水這樣的說法，但是那個算是一種變調的指控啊，就是太想跟他在一起所以才逼迫自己怎麼樣也要進去首爾大，就是想要成為可以與他匹配的存在才要一而再再而三精進自己的實力，怎麼可以用這麼爛的說法詆毀他的一切，他明明就那麼想要再靠近他一些啊。  
但金基範只是笑著摟著他說，再一下就熬過了，熬過了三個月幾乎禁欲的難耐，熬過了考試這個大關卡，只要盡力去考一切都會沒事的，有他在這裡坐鎮，他不會容許任何差錯的。  
對於這樣過度自信的樣貌，崔珉豪最後好像想通了什麼，他回抱著金基範說，等到他考完他一定要去金基範家住上一個星期，他要好好將這些日子以來從生活中抽離的那些恩愛補回來才行，他滿意地看著金基範鐵著的那張臉，他好像被激起了什麼但現在還沒考試什麼都不能做，崔珉豪是故意的，他知道金基範會很難熬所以故意的。  
金基範嚷嚷著他真的把人寵壞了什麼的，崔珉豪有仔細思考一下自己是否做得太過份，但那只是玩笑而已啊，最後還是貼上去軟聲軟語示好，金基範只靠在他耳邊說了句，考完你就知道，讓他頓時紅了全身。  
想要快點與金基範膩在一起的念頭與準備考試的心理影響下，時間飛快往前進，很快地就到了大考的日子，他不愧對自己兩天的考試都盡力作答完了，這一次出題好像是近年來最難的一次，數學與自然科是他的強項，但他甚至不敢保證數學他能拿下七成以上的題目。  
不過既然最棘手的事情過去只剩下等待成績寄出填寫志願，金基範當然要實踐崔珉豪當初發下的豪願，他真的讓他在家裡住了一星期，而且把過去那幾個月欠下的帳都還得差不多了。  
從初相識到這時候，崔珉豪抽高的身高也練壯了身體還經歷了遲到的變聲期聲音更低沉了些，不過體力依然沒有金基範好，他的力氣一樣不能贏過對方，唯一改變的大概是金基範看著他裸體的目光更激動了一些。  
隨著年紀稍微大一點，親密的情事也變得更激情了一些，不過崔珉豪在潛移默化之下也就習慣了那樣的行為，或多或少還是會不好意思，但比起那些更多的是享受金基範愛他的感覺。  
畢業前夕也放榜了，崔珉豪上了第一志願首爾大學天文學系，他激動的情緒還沒有平覆下來，陪他在線上看榜單的那個人卻突然跪在身邊，手中拿出了早就準備好的鑽戒，一字一句說得真誠。

『我發誓我會一輩子守護你一輩子只愛你，你願意嫁給我嗎，珉豪？』

這次是真的哭了，他都還沒畢業就這樣哭著答應了金基範的求婚，而且他也完全沒辦法去在意父親知道了會有什麼想法，他就只有要跟金基範相守一輩子這樣的想法，當對方把戒指套入他的無名指，崔珉豪就知道這不會只是想想而已，他們會結婚，他們會廝守到老。  
金基範再一次吻去了他的淚珠，在他的唇上輕輕烙下一吻，就如同當初在書房的那個吻一樣，這是一個誓言交換般的親吻，但象徵著彼此即將進入人生的下一個階段，他們將相守一輩子並且互相扶持。

Would you be my only Artemis？  
Yes, I do.

＊高中篇 完＊

有緣大學篇相見  
歡迎來我痞客邦   
https://chitenwawasj.pixnet.net/blog

**Author's Note:**

> 找個地方放文外  
希望大家能看到珉豪受的美好<3


End file.
